Gray Matter
by kalilje
Summary: This is a Hermione and Rabastan pairing, and it happens when she is thrown in Azkaban after her fifth year, for the thing she did against Umbridge (the things with the centaurs). When the death eathers escaped, they take her with them, and she helps them trying to overrun Harry Potter. It will be dark, and hopefully there will be smut later on. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello

I hope you all are going to like my new story. There are a few changes in this, that don't happen in the books and films.

1\. First one, Bellatrix was captured together with the other Death Eaters after the Battle of the Mystery Department.

2\. She is not so mad in my story, cause I kind of like her, and want her to be a fun character in this story.

3\. Severus Snape, is not a spy from the Order, but a spy for Voldemort, and he is dedicated to Voldemort and the Death Eathers.

There will be smut, and some dark scenes. There will be abuse, and other kind of things. Please only read this if you are 18 or older. :-)

I'm not sure what will happen in this story. I have an idea and I'm trying to go for it, but maybe there will be times, where I ask for your opinion.

Chapter 2 is currently under writing, and I hope to have it up in a day or so. I would love to hear what you think of it.

English is not my native languages, so there might be some misspelling and grammar fault. But I hope you will like it and look forward to hear what you think of it :-)

I don't own any character, but those I might create myself :-) all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Thanks to all of those who help me find a name for this Fic. I have decided on the name: Gray Matter, so thank you for letting me use it Michelle Mulvihill.

 **Chapter 1 has now been edited 29/01-2017, and there will be some changes in the others chapters as well. I'll let you know when the changes is happening, because you might want to read them again.**

 **And I want to say thank you for all of your reviews. In this story, Hermione have been in prison for just over a year, and have turned 17, just so you know it. :-)**

 **This has been beta read by MadamKitten and I'm so grateful for her help.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hermione was lying in her cell, staring at the ceiling. She was beyond mad at everyone. She had no idea how long she had been in this damn cell along side the Death Eaters she had battled against in the Department of Mysteries.

After the battle, she had been taken away by aurors because of what she had done to Dolores Umbridge. When Dolores had come back from the Forbidden Forest after her encounter with the centaurs, she had been so furious at Hermione, and had demanded that she was put away in Azkaban. Because Umbridge was a highly respected member of the Wizengamot, the decision was unanimous.

So here she was. With no idea how long she had been here. She could hear the snores from the other prisoners in their cells. The dementors came every now and then, and she hated it. Her happiest memories were of her times at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. They hadn't visited her, or wrote a letter. She hadn't heard anything from them.

She stood up and walked to the front of her cell. On her left, Lucius Malfoy was resident, and on her right side was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Rab? Are you awake?" she asked while sitting down with her back pressed up against their shared wall.

"Yeah I'm awake Sunshine."

Over time, they had gotten to know one another, and they always talked to each other before they fell asleep. Sometimes, she fell asleep up at the wall, with his hand in hers. They couldn't see each other, but they could hold hands, and Hermione found comfort in it.

"What day do you think it is?" Hermione asked, and slipped her hand outside the bars. His hand quickly found hers and held on tight to it.

"I don't know sunshine; I have lost count of the days."

"I hate it here Rab."

"Me too Sunshine, me too."

They sat in silence for a while, holding hands. She wouldn't admit it, but he helped her get a hold on herself, when she was close to losing it. Just as she helped him.

"What would you do if you got out tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Get a cheeseburger, I'm dying for one of those." he said and she chuckled a little.

"I never thought I would crave a cheeseburger." she said.

The food in the prison was not great. An old piece of bread and cold soup was what they got to eat. She looked down at her arms, and they were very thin. She had lost so much weight during her time in prison.

"Rab? Are you still awake?"

"Yup"

"Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?" she asked. She would love for the wizard to hold her while she slept, but that was not an option.

"Always sunshine," he said and squeezed her hand a bit.

Hermione took the old blanket that was full of holes and tried to get all her body covered.

"Here sunshine, take mine." Rabastan said, and handed her his blanket.

"Thank you Rab." she said, and fell asleep upside the wall, with her hand in his.

The next morning, she woke up and was a bit cold, but it was her own fault. She should have slept on the thin mattress on the stone bed. She was sore and tired, and hated it here. And she could feel herself get colder and colder, and knew the dementors were coming.

"No, no, please, I can't." she kept saying to herself. This was one of her bad days.

"Miss Granger, don't think. Ignore them, just as we taught you." Lucius Malfoy said from the other cell.

Hermione could feel the coldness settling deep in her bones, as all the happiness was taken from her.

"Sunshine, listen to me. Remember what we taught you. You can do this." Rabastan said.

"I'm scared, I can't do it today." she whispered, while tears fell from her eyes.

"Come now sunshine, do it for me."

"Just focus on our voices Miss Granger, forget they are here." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Sunshine, talk to us."

"I hate them Rab!"

"Yeah, you and me both."

She could feel the dementor come to her cell door, and she tried to focus on Rabastan and Lucius, on what they taught her.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be sunshine, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"God I wish I could take a shower, I mean my hair! It's one big rat nest now, I'm sure It looks just like Bella's, no offense." Hermione shouted down to the cell at the end of the hall, that was occupied by Bellatrix and her Husband.

"None taken!" came the reply, and she chuckled.

"Oh sweet Merlin, I want to get out." Hermione said.

"Say, Miss Granger, what would you do if you got out?" Lucius asked.

"I would get revenge on those who once called themselves my friends. They've never visited, not once! They just left me here to rot! I want to destroy them, and the order!"

"Yes well, I wouldn't exactly call them your friends if this is how they treat you. Tell me again why you are here while Mr. Potter is not? I was under the impression that he was with you in the forbidden forest with Dolores Umbridge?" Lucius asked.

"He didn't get convicted because it was my idea. Plus Dumbledore would never let Harry end up here, he needs Harry to bring down Voldemort."

"You sure got a lot of nerve calling him by name!" Antonin said from beside Lucius cell.

"Fear of a name, only increase the fear of the things itself." she said, and could hear Lucius laughing.

"I remember you said that the summer before your second year. Such a little thing you were back then." Lucius said.

"Yeah, I remember it too." she answered and chuckled a little. God, it felt like It was just yesterday when that happened.

"Let's play a game, I'm bored!" Bellatrix shouted, and they all groaned, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has been reposted 12 feb. 2017 with some minor changes, Thank you to my beta MadamKitten for the help :-)**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Not another game Bella." Lucius groaned.

"Come on, we need to do something with the time in here, and I just love to hear of all your darkest secrets." Bella answered.

"The only one here, who doesn't know all of our darkest secret is Granger, and I'm not sure I want her to know everything there is to know about me." Antonin Dolohov said.

"Are you scared Dolohov?" Rodolphus chuckled.

"No."

"Then let's play! I'm sure Granger would love to know more about us, and we get to know more about her." Bella said, laughing loudly.

Over the last several weeks Bellatrix had created a game. She started it so they could get to know each other, and not just sit and stared at the walls. It was a rather fun game. They each get to ask a question, and every one has to answer truthfully. They could ask anything. The last time they played the game, they had to describe their favorite memory, and that had helped her a lot in the following days. She was able to picture it every time the Dementors came too close, and somedays they just moved right past her. She didn't think of the memory, just pictured it like a movie screen. And then she would sit and stare at the wall as the memory came to life.

"Who wants to ask the question?" Lucius said.

Hermione thought that it was a fun game, and she had discovered a lot about all the death eaters here. Lucius was not always so keen on the game, and neither was Dolohov. But Rodolphus and Bellatrix enjoyed it, and Rabastan did as well. They could laugh for a long time of some of the answers.

"I want! I want!" Bella said.

"Oh Merlin, not again!" Antonin groaned.

"Come now Dolohov, are you scared?" Hermione teased.

"No."

"Of course not, Dolohov is never scared." Rabastan said.

"Shut up!"

Hermione sat against the wall, with her back to Rabastans cell.

"He's scared sunshine." he whispered to Hermione.

"Why?"

"I think he's scared of what Lucius would do, if he finds out that he snogged Narcissa back in school."

"Oh Merlin, yeah I can see how that could get a bit awkward."

"And, Bella knows about this, and she just loves to make trouble"

"That I know."

"Are you ready for the question?" Bella sang down from her cell.

"Oh fuck it, just ask it!" Dolohov snapped.

"How many people have you shagged?"

"Oh come on Bella, that's not fair." Dolohov groaned.

"Why is it not fair?" Hermione asked.

"Because Antonin has shagged so many that he's lost count of numbers." Lucius said laughing.

The wizard just groaned again, and started counting.

"Oh my god, he must have been good at it since he shagged so many." Hermione teased.

"Shut it Granger, I'm trying to count." came the reply.

Soon they reply´s came from all of the cells. Rodolphus had counted 27 shags before his marriage. Bella was much worse. She had counted 35.

"What can I say? I was a wild girl back in school!" she had laughed.

"I'll vouch for that." Lucius said.

"What about you Rabber? How many?" Rodolphus ask.

"9 shags."

"I can beat that! I have only shagged 4 girls before my betrothal with Narcissa, and since then, there has only been her." Lucius said.

"I can even beat that Lucius!" Hermione said.

"No way? Really?" Bella had said surprised. They could still hear Antonin counting.

"Just one!" Hermione said.

"No way, you've got to be joking!" Bella exclaimed.

"Of course not!"

"Come now Miss Granger, surely there were many young wizards throwing themselves at your feet?" Lucius said.

"There has only been one. The boys don't like a `know-it-all´"

"Then those boys must be blind girl!" said Bella.

"Where did it happened? At school? Or was it a muggle?" Rabastan asked.

"It happened at the Yule Ball, in my fourth year." Hermione said.

"Ah my Draco told me about that. You accompanied the Durmstrang champion, what was his name again?"

"Viktor Krum." Hermione said.

"No way! Did you shag a famous Quidditch player? Is that why you only have shagged one guy? Because they have to be famous?" Rodolphus said.

"Of course not, there just hasn't been anyone else." Hermione said.

"Way to go girl, I don't think I ever shagged anyone famous." Bella said.

"You've shagged me! Now that I'm in azkaban I'm a bloody household name!" Rodolphus had said.

"Indeed I have." she said.

"Okay I'm out, I do not want to her my sister-in-law and her husband going at it, even if it's just talk, I think I'm going to take a nap." Lucius said.

"Spoilsport!" Bella yelled.

They could her Bella and her husband talking quietly with each other, and the still counting and now swearing from Dolohov.

"Is it true?" Rabastan asked.

"What?"

"You have only shagged one?"

"Oh yes, It's true."

"Why? Surely there must have been others?"

"Not really no. I started Hogwarts without friends. I only became friends with Harry and Ron after they saved me from a mountain troll. There was a time when I had a crush on Ron, but he never noticed me. Not many men or boys do. I mean look at me? I'm ordinary, and no one likes a girl with a brain." Hermione said a little sad.

"Sunshine, have you any idea how wrong you are? You are no ordinary girl. You are beautiful, kind, sweet, I'm mean look at you! You have everything a guy would want!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently not, nobody ever noticed me. Maybe I didn't wear enough make-up, or dress nice enough like the other girls in my dorm. They have short skirts and a lot of other short things. I have never been like that." she said and blushed.

"Sunshine, you don't need that. You don't need to get dressed up or use make-up, just to get a guy to like you. You have a lot of more to offer than any of the girls in your dorm." he said and laid his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and he squeezed it.

"You really mean that? That I'm beautiful?" she said and blushed again. Why am I blushing? It's not as if he's standing in front of me. He can't see my face.

"Sunshine, you are beautiful. I have never liked girls with no brains. I like to have a girl who can keep up with me." he answered.

"Rab? Do you really mean that? Or do you just say it because you think it's what I want to hear?"

"Hermione, when we get out, I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are." he said.

She got butterflies in her stomach from what he said. She had seen him a couple of times in pictures, but also when she was brought here with them. He was not bad looking at all. She wouldn't say it out loud in here, but she thought he was very sexy. She wouldn't mind shagging him, but that she would definitely keep to herself. She could imagine what the other would do with that, they would love to tease her with it. And she was not too happy to end up making a fool of herself.

"Promise?" she asked and made pattern with her thumb on his hand.

"Promise!" he said.

"Aha! I've got it! I have shagged 49 girls!" it came from Antonin's cell and they both began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning. A little smut ahead. This has been beta read by MadamKitten, and have been reposted 12 feb. 2017**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Dolohov had been upset for days. He complained that they had all forgotten about him. Listening to him had been unbearable for everyone, but it was Lucius that had finally snapped. After being scolded for sounding like a child Dolohov finally quieted down.

Hermione and Rabastan had asked each other about everything. She knew that he and his brother were the last of the Lestrange line and he knew she was an only child.

Currently they had their little game going on, one asking the question that they both would answer.

"If you could seduce a man, what would you do?" Rabastan asked her. It was dark, and the others were asleep.

"Oh, that's not fair Rab!" Hermione answered and began to laugh silently.

"Come now, you know I have to answer the question too."

"I know that, but it's not fun to make me answer it first. Stupid man." she muttered.

"Fine, if I tell you how I would seduce you first, will you then answer the question?"

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had blushed so much. She was happy, and wanted to jump around in her cell, but wouldn't want to seem too desperate.

"Oh alright." she had said and giggled a bit.

"First, I would take you out on a date. We would go out in the gardens and sit on a blanket and look at the stars. We would drink ice cold champagne. The fireflies would light it up for us and dance around your face. I would then feed you strawberries with cream on top, and if you got cream on your lips I would lick it away. I would tell you how beautiful you are and how happy you made me, by accepting my invitation. When you get cold, I will pull you close. Then I would lay you down on the blanket and hold you to my chest. I would kiss your neck and nip at your ear. Tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I want you by my side. I would kiss your chin and then your lips. I would trace my hands up and down your arms while slowly opening your dress. I would kiss every inch of skin I could see, and hold you tight. I would apparate you to my bedroom and stand you before me. I would tell you again how beautiful you are, while painstakingly undressing you. I would let your dress fall to the ground and unhook your bra. I would kiss your breasts and take your nipples into my mouth. I would then kiss you down your belly, and hook my fingers in the lace band your knickers. I would kiss my way up your leg. First the left one, and then the right one. I would gently kiss you all the way up, across your belly again. Kiss both of your breasts and nip at your nipples. I would kiss your neck and bite your earlobes. I would push you down on my bed, just to look at you and tell you how beautiful of a sight you are, before I would take my clothes off."

Hermione couldn't help to moan a bit. She could feel the heat between her legs, at her very core, and wished now more than ever, that there was no wall between them.

"Are you turned on yet Sunshine?" she could almost hear the smirk he had on his face right now.

"Maybe." she whispered to him.

"Would you like me to continue? Or should I stop and let you imagine the rest?" he teased her.

"No, don't stop. Please continue." she moaned.

He chuckled a bit, before he continued.

"When I had taken all of my clothes off, I would crawl up to you and kiss you again. I would let my fingers play with your nipples, pinching and rolling them, making them hard."

Hermione began to pinch her nipples, and she couldn't sit still. She really needed some form of friction against the heat between her legs.

"Tell me what you are doing." he hissed.

"I'm pinching my nipples, imagining it's your fingers. Oh Merlin Rab, don't stop."

"Oh how I wish it were Hermione."

"Please Rab, tell me more."

"I would kiss you down your belly till I reach your pussy. First I would blow on your clit, then I would feel how wet you were for me. Tell me Hermione, are you wet between your legs?"

"So wet Rab, oh Merlin."

"I would let my tongue taste you, and drink your juices. I would slide a finger in you, and pump it in you, play with your hungry, wet, witchhole, while I suck on your clit. Tell me what you're doing." he demanded.

"I have a finger in me, imagining it's your finger, while your tongue sweeps around my clit."

She was so turned on now, and she really needed release. So she did exactly what he said he would do to her.

"Tell me how it feels Hermione."

"It feels so good Rab, I'm so wet for you."

"Good girl. I would insert a second finger, while my thumb would start to circle your clit. I would look up at you, see your closed eyes, hear you moan for more, while my finger would fill out your sweet core."

"Please Rab, I'm so close."

"Oh how I wish I could taste you and feel you around my finger. Around my tongue. Taste your juices." he moaned.

"Oh Rab, please"

"I would pump my fingers in and out, until you came around them, screaming my name. I would rub your clit until you came back down from your release"

"Oh, oh, oh, Rab, I'm coming!" and she finally did. She felt the orgasm run through her like a pulse of energy. Her muscles clamping around her fingers, and she really had a hard time not screaming her orgasm out into the room. When it finally died down, she panted like she just had run a marathon.

"Tell me how it felt." he hissed.

"It felt good, but probably better if it had been you who did it to me." she said honestly.

"Oh witch."

"Rab?"

"Hmh?"

"Close your eyes, and put your head between the bars."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She put her hand out and turned it around so that he could taste her juices. She put her fingers in his mouth and he sucked them, like he would have sucked her clit. He loved the taste of her, and was close to release himself.

"Give me your hand." she moaned. Oh who would have thought that him sucking her fingers like this could feel so good.

He handed her his hand, and she started sucking his fingers in her mouth. Letting her tongue twirl around them, and sucking them in. He groaned and bit down on her fingers and she hissed.

"Merlin you taste good." he said before sucking her fingers again. She kept sucking his fingers, like she would have sucked his cock, and hoped she could bring him to release like this.

She felt him bite hard on her fingers, and knew that he had come.

"Mh"

"Was it good?" she asked and released his fingers from her mouth.

"It was heavenly." he said and kissed her fingertips, before taking her hand and holding it in his.

"I wish I could kiss you." she said and looked at their hands and fingers intertwined.

"You want that?"

"I would love that."

They were silent for a while, and she could feel her eyes getting heavier.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how I would seduce you." Hermione said.

"We can do that another time love."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you are tired; I can hear it in your voice. Go to sleep love."

"A new endearment?"

"You're still my sunshine."

"Hold my hand till I fall asleep?"

"Always love, always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning, there will be torture in this chapter (Crucio curse) and attempt on rape + murder!**

 **Thanks again to sweetslytherin16 for beta reading for me and thank you to MadamKitten for beta reading this also. :-)**

 **Have been reposted 12 feb. 2017**

* * *

Chapter 4

She woke the next day to shouting from Dolohov's cell. It sounded like he was yelling in Russian.

"What´s happening?" Hermione asked.

"It would seem as though McDowell has returned from his stay at St. Mungo's." Lucius said.

"Who´s that?"

"He´s a man, you don't want to know." Rabastan said.

"Why? What could he possibly do?"

"Make your life a living hell."

"What could be worse then this?"

"Sunshine, don't ask me that. Just please, keep your voice down when he's near. Maybe he´ll just go away."

They could still hear screaming from Dolohov's cell.

"What's he's doing?" Hermione asked and covered her ears.

"Torturing him. It was Antonin's fault that McDowell was sent to St. Mungo's." Lucius said.

"I can't stand hearing it." she said.

"Sunshine, just focus on my voice. I know it's hard, but please just focus on my voice" and she did. She kept focusing on his voice, until the yelling stopped from Antonin's cell. They could hear a man's footsteps walking away, and when Lucius was sure he was gone, he walked over to the cell next to him.

"Antonin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, when I'm out of here, I´m going to kill that bastard. I was sure I got him this time." Antonin managed to get out.

"Just relax, hopefully he won't be back until tomorrow." Lucius said.

"Rab?"

"Yes?"

"What can he do? Please just tell me so I know."

"Love, it's not pretty. He could get away with anything. He's a highly respected Auror. Antonin has tried to kill him a couple of times, and we all thought he got him this time. But apparently, that man just won't die. He will make your life a living hell. Just don't make him angry. If you do he may torture or rape you."

"Oh Merlin no, he can't! I know we're in prison, but please tell me he can't get away with that!"

"Wish we could Hermione, but it's true. Trust me!" Bellatrix said.

She could feel herself getting more and more scared. She really didn't want that man in her cell at any point. She kind of felt bad for Antonin. It couldn't be fun to be tortured and not be able to get away or do anything about it.

"Is Antonin going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Hermione, it's not like I haven't been through it before." Antonin answered.

She kept her mouth shut, thinking to herself, when they heard the door to the cells open again.

"Go to the corner sunshine, and whatever you do, don't make a sound! No matter what!" Rabastan whispered quickly to her, as she hurried to follow his orders.

She could hear the footsteps getting closer until it stopped, right beside her cell.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." she heard a dark voice say.

"McDowell, you look well." she could hear Lucius answer.

"How does it feel Malfoy? To be in here? With no way of getting out? How does it feel to not be able to get out by using your money and reputation?" she heard McDowell said.

"Oh I'm getting out one day, and when I do, you can be damn sure I'm going to visit you." Lucius hissed.

"Maybe I should visit that lovely wife of yours. Surely she would appreciate my company, being all alone in that big manor. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. The first time."

"I swear McDowell, if you so much as look at her, I will rip your throat out!" Lucius shouted as he began banging against the bars of his cell.

"And what will you do? You can't touch me in here." he taunted and moved along.

Hermione kept her gaze at the wall between hers and Rabastan's cell.

"And here we have the youngest Lestrange. What's it like? Rotting in a cell? And no way for your big bad brother to get you out?"

"Sod off McDowell."

""You know, I don't like your brother. Never have. Always getting in my way! I've already fucked his wife, maybe now it's time I've fucked your little pet. What do you think? Yeah?"

"McDowell you piece of shit. It's me you have a problem with, not my brother. Take it out on me!" she could hear Rodolphus yell.

"No, where's the fun in that? CRUCIO!"

She could hear Rabastan tossing around in his cell, and was starting to get anxious.

"McDowell, leave him be!" Rodolphus yelled.

She could hear Rabastan breaking and he started to scream.

"RABASTAN!" Rodolphus screamed.

She could hear banging from all around the cells, and she could hear Antonin swearing in Russian.

Rabastan kept on screaming, and it hurt like hell physically in Hermione. She tried to keep the screaming out of her head, but couldn't.

"Please stop it, STOP IT!" she screamed.

"Now what do we have here? Your girlfriend?" McDowell sneered.

"Kee.. Keep… Away.. fro.. from her!" she heard Rabastan stammer out.

"I think I want to see what she's like. Clearly she must be mental, to have something for a Lestrange." he said and moved to her cell. She could see him peering inside her cell.

"McDowell don't do this!" she heard Bellatrix scream at him.

"Now I recognized you, girl. Your Mudblood Granger. Oh how I'm going to love having my way with you." he said and opened the cell.

"Don't, McDowell" she heard Rabastan warn.

"My, what a beauty you are girl. Come here." he said, and closed the cell behind him.

Hermione kept on walking back, until her back hit the wall.

"McDowell, don't do this. Don't take it out on her!" she heard Lucius yell.

He kept on walking over to her, and when he stood right in front of her, he put his finger on her chin.

"I've always liked brunettes." he said, and moved her hair away from her face, before he lowered his lips to her neck.

She started to push at him, but he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them over her head.

"Please don't McDowell." she heard Rabastan yell, banging at the bars.

"You and I are going to have so much fun, little girl." he whispered against her skin, before pushing her onto her mattress.

"McDowell!"

He froze her hands over her head with a quick sticking charm, as she tried to kick at him.

"Get your hands off of me." Hermione hissed, trying to move out from under him, trying desperately to get him off of her.

He sat himself across her waist, and started to try and forcefully strip her clothes off.

"Please don't," she sobbed, when he started to pinch her nipples, hard.

"Scream Mudblood, so your lover can hear you." he whispered in her ear, while he licked her earlobe. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

"I won't," she said.

"Oh you will scream when I'm done with you."

"HERMIONE!" she heard Rabastan yell.

He ripped her shirt off, and began biting at her nipples. He bit down hard and it hurt like hell, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. He yanked her pants down as she struggled against him.

"Lay still Mudblood!" he hissed and slapping her hard across the face.

She could feel the tears in her eyes.

She could hear everyone in the corridor banging against the bars of their cells and cursing, Rabastan yelling the loudest.

She could feel McDowell's hand closing in around her throat, squeezing, while his fingers crept in under her knickers, and started to feel her sex. She kept on squirming against him to try to get away.

"You can't even get wet for me." he hissed as he ripped her knickers off of her, leaving her naked before him.

"Please don't, no, please no" she pleaded and tried to get away from his fingers. But he just pushed a finger in her, and kept on pumping. Hermione began to cry, trying to wiggle to get away. She heard Rabastan screaming from his cell.

"I wonder what you taste like, but that will have to wait. Right now, I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand," he said as he started to take his trousers off.

"No, please, don't, please" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm quite a lover Mudblood, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, everyone does." he said with an evil glint in his eye as he lined his cock up.

CRASH

"Argh what now?!" she heard McDowell yell frustrated, when he got up to go over and look out at the cell.

BOMBARDA

He was thrown across the cell, when the door burst open. Bellatrix ran in, and over to Hermione. She quickly whispered _finite incantatem_ , releasing her hands, and pulled her into her chest. While Rabastan stormed over to McDowell, struggling to get the upper hand and relieve him of his wand.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he squeezed his hands around his throat, and slamming him against the stone wall.

Hermione watched in awe, as Rabastan started to strangle McDowell's life out of him. She could still hear shouting and hear hexes flying around outside her cell, but she couldn't stop staring at Rabastan. McDowell tried to claw at Rabastan's arms to get him to release him, but Rabastan just kept on squeezing, hell bent on killing him for what he had done.

"You, of all people should know, not to touch what is mine!" Rabastan hissed at McDowell, who went limp in his arms. He tossed the body to the side like a ragdoll, before he ran over to Hermione and cradle her in his arms. Hermione broke down, and started to sob into Rabastan's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. You're safe now sunshine, you're safe." he whispered to her, while kissing her forehead.

"Rabber, it's time to go!" Rodolphus shouted hurriedly from across the cell. Lucius walked in with a cloak in his hand, and gave it to him, without giving the girl in his arms a second glance.

"I'll be right out." he said and watched them leave.

He wrapped the cloak around Hermione, who wouldn't let go of him.

"Are you leaving me?" she managed to get out.

"No sunshine, I'm never going to leave you." he said and kissed her head once more, before he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and walked out of the cell.

Hermione looked around and saw bodies of Aurors, lying around. She saw where the wall of the prison was destroyed, and felt Rabastan tighten his hold on her, before he apparated them out of Azkaban with a loud crack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **Thank you to everyone who review and leave comments, I hoped I have been able to write back to you all, I just want to say thank you for your support. :-)  
**

 **I´m sorry that I didn't upload chapter 5, this weekend, but work has just been hectic, so I haven't got the time.**

 **So here you are, and thank you again for reviewing and following this story. :-)  
**

 **This has been Beta read by Sweetslytherin16, and I´m so grateful for all her help with this.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she could see that they had landed just outside a huge mansion.

"Where are we?" she asked, while still holding Rabastan close. He hadn't yet put her down.

"Malfoy Manor" he said, as he went to go inside the huge building.

"Rab, they don't want a Mudblood in their house" she whispered in a scared tone, her head buried against his chest.

"Never call yourself that again, I don't want to hear it. Ever. You are no Mudblood to me" he said and tightened his arms around her.

He stopped in his tracks, having come into the great hall. An enormous staircase that led up to, what she supposed was, another floor of the Manor. She looked around stunned, it was beautiful.

She saw Lucius walk over to them, and tried to hide, her face buried in Rabastans shirt.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" she whispered.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, we won't kick you out" Lucius said with a chuckle.

"Oh your poor, poor girl" and women said and came up to Lucius. She was beautiful, with long blond hair.

"Miss Granger, allowed me to present my wife, Narcissa Malfoy" Lucius said and held the woman's waist.

"Come with me my dear" she said and held her hand out to Hermione. Rabastan groaned, but set her down. Hermione looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I´ll find you later. Go with Mrs. Malfoy" he said and kissed her forehead. She took the older woman's hand, and was lead up the huge staircase.

"Come along dear, I´ll run you a bath. You poor, poor thing. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Lucius has told me all about it" the women said, as she led Hermione in a room.

The room was big, much bigger than she ever expected. It had a huge king-size bed, and a beautiful view out over the garden. There were bookshelves on nearly every wall around the place. It all just got a bit too much for her, Hermione finally broke down and cried.

"Oh dear girl" Narcissa said and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl.

"Am I dreaming? Or have I finally lost my mind?" Hermione asked in a whispered voice.

"Oh my dear girl, you are not dreaming, and haven't lost your mind. They had planned this for so long, and Rabastan insisted that you got out as well. He is very fond of you" Narcissa said, and led Hermione inside the bathroom. It was huge, with a giant tub, and Hermione could not remember the last time she had had a bath.

"I know its overwhelming right now, and it takes time to get used to all of this. But, we will help you through it sweetheart" Narcissa said as she filled the tub. She added in lavender oil to calm her and help her relax. Narcissa noting how anxious the young girl seemed, added in a blend of Frankincense, bergamot, and a touch of full fat milk to the lavendar, hoping the young witch could get some relief from the oils.

"Take your time dear, I'm just going to find some other clothes for you. I'm sure I have something from my youth you can fit into" Narcissa said and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. She saw Narcissa leave the bathroom, and Hermione took off the huge cloak Rabastan had swept her away in. She took her clothes off, letting them fall into a pile. Slowly she let herself fall in to the bathtub, groaning as the hot water rose over her cold, thin body.

"Oh" she sighed, letting herself enjoy the hot water against her skin. It had been far too long since her last proper bath.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked and put some clothes beside the sink.

"I think so"

"Here, let me wash your hair" Narcissa said, gathering up shampoo and conditoner, started the task of washing her bushy hair.

Hermione's head fell back against the tub, as she allowed the older woman to wash her hair. She sighed, and was enjoying the calming effect from Narcissa´s hands on her head. She helped Hermione get washed up, and when she finally let Narcissa help her up the tub, the bathwater was filthy. Narcissa helped dry her hair, and braided it for her.

"Here, I brought you some of my old clothes. I hope it´s okay" the woman said, and helping Hermione in some fresh underwear and a silk nightgown.

"It's gorgeous, I had never owned anything made of silk" Hermione said, and let her hands touch the smooth material.

"You look beautiful" Narcissa said.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Malfoy"

"Please, call me Narcissa, or Cissy, that's what they all call me. Mrs. Malfoy was my mother-In law"

"Thank you Narcissa. Do you think Rabastan is still here?"

"He is. His room is just across from yours. Lucius told me to give you a room close to his" Narcissa said and lit up the fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you again"

"No problem, get some rest. I'll make sure to get some dinner up for you. Just relax and rest"

"Will you tell the others thank you from me. I'm glad they didn't leave me behind" Hermione said and blushed.

"You can tell them that yourself tomorrow" she said and smiled.

Hermione saw Narcissa leave, and went over to the bookshelves. There where so many books. Spell books, charms, potion. She let her fingers up and down the spines on the books. She couldn't believe it. She was out from that horrid prison and was relieved. She found an old book about charms, and went over to the big bed and climbed inside the covers.

The bed was nothing like the one in Azkaban. It was soft, and warm. She had now idea about how long she had been locked up inside that prison. But this was the first time in a long time, that she finally felt warm, clean and safe. Who would have thought that she felt safe in Lucius Malfoys home of all places? But she did. She wished she had her wand. She had seen a wand in Rabastans hand when he had carried her. Maybe he could get her a wand as well?

She started to read again, and felt content just sitting there with a book in her hand. She was so lost in the book and her thoughts, she barely heard the knock on the door.

"Come in" she answered. She put the book down on the bed, and saw Rabastan enter with a tray in his hands. He looked quite handsome. He had shaved and washed up, Hermione had trouble to look away from the man. He was gorgeous and very sexy. He had a loose grey shirt on, and loose trousers. His arms were well defined, and she could not look away from his muscles. Oh Merlin, she had been in his arms, and felt safe and sound. She suddenly wanted to be in his arms again, feel the heat from his body and his firm muscles under her hands.

"Are you feeling better sunshine?" he said with a smirk on his face, he had obviously seen her checking him out.

"I think so, it's all a bit surreal, and I'm scared that I'm going to wake up any minute and be back in a cell" she said and blushed.

"I know how you feel. But I promise you, it gets better with time" he said and put the tray on her bedside table. He sat at her bed, took her hand and held it tight.

"Is the Dark Lord going to kill me now?" she said and kept her gaze at their entwined hands.

He felt a bit of pride, that she actually called him the Dark Lord, and not by his real name.

"No, he´s not. I won't let him. I swear Hermione, that I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe" he said and push her chin up so that he could meet her eyes.

"I want to help Rab" she said, and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her chin.

"I know, and you will, trust me" he said and took the tray from the table.

He started to feed her the soup, and she moaned. It tasted so much better than the soup from Azkaban.

"Did you get your cheeseburger you talked so much about?" she asked.

The sound of his laughter brought a smile to her face.

"No, not yet, but I´m planning to get one soon. Why? Want to come with me?" he said as he fed her another spoonful of soup.

"Maybe, it depends on how persuasive you can be" she said and smirked at him.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"What if I am?" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"You will be the death of me witch" he said as she ate the last soup.

"Why?"

"Have you any idea how beautiful you are right now? And what I would do to you if you were healthy enough?"

"I have a pretty good guess" she said, as he took her hand again.

"Tell me" he said in a low voice.

He looked at her, like he wanted to eat her. His gaze kept looking at Hermione's parted lips.

"I´ll rather show you" she said and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was nothing like she ever experienced before. Her hands went around his neck and kept him close to her. She parted her lips, and felt his tongue in her mouth. She met it with her own, and melted to the touch from his hands. He kept running his hands up and down her back, until they found their way to her hair. He twisted the braid around his fingers and pulled her head back, before he pressed his lips to her neck. Hermione moaned at the feeling of him against her skin.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you?" he whispered in her ear, before he licked her earlobe.

"As long as I have wanted you" she said hoarsely.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are still not recovered, I would show you how much I want you" he said and kissed her lips once more. He tucked her in, and pulled the covers up around her.

"Rab?" she said as he was walking over to the door.

"Yes love?" he said and looked at hear with lustful eyes.

"Please stay, I'm not sure I can sleep here alone" she said.

"Always sunshine" he said, and went over to the other side of the bed. He took off his shirt, and slide in right next to her. She just starred at his chest, it should be forbidden to look so good.

Rabastan carefully, laid himself down beside her, and she snuggled in to his chest. His arm went around her waist, and kept her close to him.

"I have thought about how it would feel to fall asleep in your arms" Hermione said, and let her hand wandering around his body. He had a firm chest, and she loved the feeling of the small brown hairs on it. He smelled so good, and was so warm.

"And how does it feel love?" he whispered.

"It feels wonderful. I'm happy that I'm out of the prison with you. I was so scared that all of you would leave me there" she said and snuggled closer to him.

"I would never, ever leave you darling. You belong with me, and I´m not letting you go!" he said. She looked up at him, and pressed her lips against his. This kiss was not as intense as the other, but she could still feel him pour all his emotions in it.

"Sleep sunshine" he whispered against her lips "otherwise, your health be damned, I'm going to ravish you right here and now".

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake?"

"Always love, always"

And for the first time, in a long time, she felt asleep, while she felt perfectly safe in Rabastans arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone**

 **Thank you for following this story, and for all of your reviews It means a lot to me. :-)  
**

 **This has been beta read by sweetslytherin16, thank you so much for all of your help :-)  
**

 **Warning, there will be a bit smut in this chapter. ;-)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6.

When she woke up the following morning, she thought it all had been a dream, but when she opened her eyes, and looked around, it all came back. They had escaped, and were now at Malfoy Manor. She tried tosit up, but could feel a weight around her waist, holding her down. Looking down she saw Rabastans arm curled around her. She tried again, and managed to turn around, and see a sleeping Rabastan laying right beside her. Yeah she could remember what happen, he had come in last night with food, and she kind of attacked him.

He looked so young when he was asleep. She snuggled into him, and laid her head on his chest. She felt him stir.

"Good morning Sunshine" she heard him say with a hoarse voice. Oh Merlin he sounded incredibly sexy in the morning.

"Good morning, slept well?" she said and laid her head in the crock of his neck, mmhhh and smelled good to.

"Better than I have in a long time, you?" he said and tightened his hold on her.

"I slept wonderful, you make a good pillow" she said and heard him chuckle a bit.

"I'm glad to be at service" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Will the Dark Lord need you today?" she asked.

"Not what I'm aware off. He´s at Lestrange Manor with Rod and Bella. I´m sure they will be here later today for supper" he said.

She looked down at his left forearm, and saw the mark. She had never seen one up close, and couldn't help to touch it.

"Did it hurt?" she heard him sigh.

"It hurt a lot, I had never felt this kind of pain before, but now it only hurts a bit when he calls us" he said.

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she said, and tried to get out of his hold.

"Don't be, darling" he said and he flipped her over, so she laid beneath him as she giggled a bit.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No" she said and tried to hide her smile, but she had never been a very good liar.

"I think you are lying, you naughty girl" he said, as he began to tickle her. Hermione laughed, and tried to throw him off of her.

"Oh Merlin, stop Rabastan, stop" she laughed breathlessly.

"What do I get if I do?" he said and tickled her side again.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You know what I want" he said and stopped tickling her, and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh, you mean this?" she said flirtatious, and stroked his cock. He was already hard, but hissed at the sensation of her hands on him.

"You play with fire, witch!" he hissed.

"You don't like it?" she said and kissed his neck. He pinned her down before he crashed his lips down on hers. She bit his lip and he opened it for her tongue. She kept her hands in between them, and kept stroking his cock. She felt him grow even harder at it.

"I want you witch" he said to her lips.

"Then take me" she hissed at him. He started to pull her nightgown up over her thighs, and moved his hand down between them.

"You are so wet for me witch" he hissed and kissed her earlobe.

"Rab, please"

"Patience love, all in good time" he said as he dipped his head between her thigh.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and started to pull them down her legs.

"You have gorgeous legs love" he said as he kissed his way up again. She kept on thrashing around in the bed, oh Merlin she needed him.

She was startled first, when his tongue met her clit. And when he started to twist his tongue around her clit she moaned.

"Oh Merlin!"

He dipped his tongue into her wet and aching passage.

"So sweet" she heard him whisper.

He continued his sweet torture against her, and she moved his fingers into his hair, to press him even closer. Rabastan sucked her clit into his mouth, and pressed a finger inside her aching passage, and started to move it. In, out, in, out. Every time his finger was pushed into her, he sucked at her clit.

"Oh Rabastan, don't stop" she moaned.

When he heard here say his name like that, in pleasure, caused by him, he groaned.

"Say it again!" he hissed, and let his teeth flickered over her clit.

"Rabastan!"

"I want you to come, screaming my name, witch" he muttered, and inserted another finger. He kept licking her juices.

"I'm so close Rabastan"

"Come for me witch, scream my name" and with that, she came undone.

"RABASTAN!" she screamed out.

He kept on pumping his fingers in and out, all the way through her ecstasy. He licked her one last time, before he crashed his lips down upon hers.

"I want you witch" he muttered against her mouth.

"Take me" she answered, and she bit his lip.

She could feel him move, and line up, when he suddenly moved away from her.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked confused.

"He just have to call fucking now? Argh!" he screamed.

"Oh Merlin Rab" she said before she crashed down in laughter. He just looked at her, but as he heard her laughter, he couldn't contain his own.

"Horrible timing" he said as he kissed her one last time, she smiled against his lips.

"I'll make it up to you later" she said and licked his earlobe.

"I don't want to go" he said and hissed again by the pain in his arm.

"You have to. Go Rab, I'll be here when you come back" she said, and pushed him of off her. He looked at her one last time, before disappearing from the room.

She laid there on the bed, looking at the place he had just been. She missed him already.

"Well, I'll better get some clothes on" she whispered to herself, and went over to the shower.

After a long shower, she found herself some clothes she could put on, before going out of the room.

She looked around in awe. Everywhere, there were gorgeous paintings, and furniture.

She went down the stairs, and went inside a huge library.

"Oh Merlin" she muttered to herself. Shelves and shelves with books on. She was amazed by how many books there were. Hermione walked further inside the room. She touched the spine. "These must be hundreds of years old" she said to herself.

"Some of them are" came a voice from behind.

Startled, Hermione turned around, and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Oh Merlin you scared me Malfoy" she said, and tried to not feel intimidated.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scared you. Mother send me to fetch you to have lunch with us. Hope you don't mind" he said and gestured for her to follow him.

"Sure, ahem Malfoy, do I looked okay or do I need to change?" she said and blushed.

"It's fine, come" he said a bit embarrassed.

She followed him, inside a huge dining room with a huge table.

"Shall we sit here at this big table just the 3 of us?" she asked and looked at him.

"Hahaha, no Granger, we will sit out here, there is a smaller table, and then we have view of the gardens" he said, and took her arm, and lead her through a set of doors.

She walked out to a beautiful view of the gardens. She could see a huge maze, and a lake. The sun was up, and suddenly it all came down on her, and she could feel the tears on her cheeks. She started to sob, and Malfoy turned around.

"Argh Granger, don't cry, I'm not good to girls or women who cry" he said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, _hiccup_ , It's just so beautiful, _hiccup_ , and I just, I suddenly realized that I'm out _hiccup_ from that god forsaken prison" she said, and took the handkerchief from him.

"Please Granger, don't cry. Come now, my mother is waiting" he said, and walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Malfoy" she said and walked with him further out. They found Narcissa, sitting at a small table, with some sandwiches and fruit on.

"Hello dear, sleep well?" she asked and went over to Hermione.

"It has been the best night sleep I have had in a long time" she said and hugged her. Draco went over and pulled his mother's chair out, before he did it same to Hermione's.

"Thank you" she said blushing lightly.

"Come on eat, you are so thin, and you need to put on some weight" Narcissa said. Hermione smiled at the older woman. It was nice to have someone looking at you with motherly love.

"Thank you, it all looks delicious" she said and took some sandwiches.

"Was father called?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he was, but he said he would be back for supper"

"Rabastan was called too" Hermione said, and blushed.

"And how do you know that Granger?" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up" Hermione said and blushed like a tomato, while Draco laughed.

"Draco, behave, I think it's time you two called each other by your first name, after all, we don't know how long you will be here, and I can't stand hearing you calling by your last names, when you both have such wonderful and strong names" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Sorry Hermione" he said and smiled sincerely at her.

"Apology accepted Draco" she smiled at him.

"So how did you know Rabastan was called?" he asked again with a smirk.

Lunch with Narcissa and Draco had been great, and afterwards, Draco had offered to show Hermione the gardens. She gladly accepted and followed him down towards the lake. They sat on a bench overlooking the lake, two beautiful swans were floating on the steady water.

"Draco, do you mind if I ask a question?" Hermione said, a bit nervous.

"You already did, but ask away" he said grinning.

"Did Harry or Ron ever ask about me? I know you don't talk to them, but I was just wondering if you heard anything? They never visited me, or wrote to me, not once. I never heard from anyone from the Order, not a thing" she said and felt the tears in her eyes.

"I won't lie to you Hermione, the only one who I know asked about you, were Loony, I mean Luna. I heard her ask them if they wanted to visit you, and they could go together. Her father didn't want her to go there herself, but they refused. Something about the Order and other stuff, and then Weaslette came by and they forgot about her" he said.

By now her tears was streaming down her face.

"I can't believe them. I'm glad that Luna wanted to visit me, but I can't believe that Harry and Ron just would forget about me, because of what the Order said. I guess, you learn who you true friends are, when in prison. Your father helped me get through everyday there, and helped me deal with the Dementors. Bella and Rod helped us all to get through the day there, I really like your aunt. She is not mad like the Order would like to picture her as. Antonin was just Antonin, we put him through quite a lot, and I would be surprised if he ever talks to me again. We all kind of forgot about him one day, and he was mad for days" she said with a smile.

"I can imagine that. What about Rabastan?" he asked, and didn't miss the small smile, she got on her face.

"He talked to me every day, when the others were asleep. He held my hand almost every night until I would fall asleep. He helped me through the day, on another level than the rest of them. We got close to each other, told each other about our dreams. He kept on calling me new endearments, but he prefers Sunshine. He told me, that I was what he would imagine a Sunshine. I was the sun on the rainy days, and the sun in his cell. When the prison was attacked, I was so scared that they would leave me. He killed a man who tried to rape me with his bare hands. I was not afraid of him, but looked at him in awe. No one, has ever done anything like that because of me. He killed that man, because he tried to take me against my will, then held me tight against his chest, I just felt safe. For the first time in so long a time, I felt completely safe. He was there for me every day in that cell, and now, I just want to be there for him" Hermione said and blushed.

"You sound like you are in love with him" Draco said.

"I think I am" she answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this story. There is a lot going on my mind right now, but I have not abandon this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **This has been Beta read by Ashton Fitzpatrick**

 **Trigger warning, smut ahead ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 7.

They went back inside the Manor, and Draco lead her to her room. He told her, dinner was at seven, and

she should wear something red. Apparently, it was Rabastans favorite color.

She tried to tame the mane of hair, and put on some make up. Narcissa had gotten her a lot of jewelry, that

she never used, and now Hermione could.

Hermione found some black lingerie she put on, before she took the beautiful red dress Narcissa had given

her. The dress was in a deep red shade, and clung nicely to her body. It had black blonds on the length of it,

and it just looked gorgeous.

She knew that they always wore gorgeous clothes to dinners here, not at all like the Burrow, where they

sometimes sat in their pajamas. She could just imagine Lucius and Draco sitting there in night clothes, and

couldn't help the little fit of laughter there escaped her.

She took the beautiful black stilettoes and was just in the middle of strapping them, when there was a

knock on the door.

"Come in" she said, and got the last strap on. She heard the door open and close, and soon found herself

being pulled straight against a chest.

"Mhh good evening, Sunshine," Rabastan said, and put small feathery kisses on her neck.

"Good evening, Rab, are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. She didn't know what the Dark Lord

had wanted from his followers, but she had been a little afraid that he would come back with injuries.

"I am now that I´m here," he said, and moved his lips to her ear.

Her response died in her moans, she felt his hand wander around her body.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress" he said and moved her around, and crashed his lips down on

hers.

She kissed him back, with eager favor.

"We have to get down to dinner soon honey," she said against his lips.

"Damn the dinner, let's just stay here," he said and kissed her again.

"Rab, please, I want to go down to dinner," she pleaded, as he kissed her where her shoulder and neck met.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and licked his was up to her mouth again.

She was just about to give in to him, when there was a knock on the door again.

"Come along lovebirds, we won't hold dinner for you!" she heard Bellatrix yell through the closed door.

"Ahh, damn that witch, and damn that timing!" Rabastan groaned.

"Oh, Rab, do you have any idea about how sweet you are?" she said and kissed him again.

"I can't wait to pull that dress off your body later," he said.

"I can't wait either, I wore something special under it, just for you," she said and smirked at him.

"Damn you, now I can't concentrate to keep a conversation going down there" he said and moved to the door.

Hermione rearranged her dress and took his outstretched arm, and walked with him down to the big hall

where she had been earlier today with Draco.

They were the last to arrive. Rodolphus and Bella stood at one side, talking with Narcissa, and Draco and

Lucius were standing by the fire talking.

"Finally, the lovebirds have arrived!" Bellatrix exclaimed, and Hermione could feel the blush on her face.

"Shut it, Bella!" Narcissa said.

"You look lovely tonight," Lucius said and kissed Hermione's hand. "I´m sorry I haven't been able to talk to

you about everything. Hopefully, we will get time to do it tonight."

"I´ll look forward to it," she said and was led to the huge table. Rabastan pulled her chair out, and when she

was seated, he sat right next to her, holding her hand under the table.

"There is no point in not going straight to the deal. Miss Granger, what do you want to do now? You have a

choice, stay here at the Manor, or go back to the Order. If you stay here, you will be a part of the Dark

Lords followers, by his orders of course. If you choose to go back to the Order, this will be your last day here with us," Lucius said and looked at her.

"I don't want to go back to them, I want to stay," she said without a second thought. She felt Rabastan

squeeze her hand under the table. She looked at him, and he smiled.

"Perfect, then we can tell you about our plan. As long as you are inside the wards of the Manor, you can go

around as you like. If you venture out, you have to take a drink of this," Lucius said and handed her a tiny

silver bottle. She opened it, and smelled at it.

"Polyjuice elixir," she said and looked at him.

"Exactly. You will go under the name of Luciana Malfoy outside the Manor. You will be a distant relative

of mine, who is staying at our house for a long period of time," he explained.

"You mean, I can actually go out?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course you can, you are no prisoner," Rodolphus said.

"I can take you with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you want? I need some new robes," Narcissa said.

"I´d love to," Hermione exclaimed.

They started to eat the dinner, and conversation flew across the table. She felt Rabastan release her hand

and felt his hand wander up her thigh.

She tried to move his hand away, but he just tightened his hold around her thigh.

Damn that man and his timing, she thought and basically had to bit her lip so she would not laugh. Oh

Merlin, she sounded just like the same man, who now had his hand all the way up her thigh, and was starting to pull her knickers away.

Well, two can play this game, she thought. Hermione let her hand fall down under the table, and started

to touch his cock through his trousers. She could hear him hiss.

"Are you okay little brother?" Rodolphus asked, looking at Rabastan.

"Now you say it, you do look a little flushed around your cheeks," Hermione said, and looked at him.

"I´m fine," he answered and looked at Hermione. She could see in his eyes, what he would do to her when

they were alone. He smirked at her and winked, and she couldn't help the little smile that came across her

lips. She looked over to Draco, who smiled at her, and she just winked at him and took some more food.

Rabastan kept his fingers down between her thighs, and inserted a finger in her already wet hole.

"When will the Dark Lord want to see me?" Hermione asked Lucius, while they were waiting for dessert.

Rabastan kept on fingering her, and she had a really hard time trying to pretend nothing was happening,

and Rabastan wasn't fucking her with his talented fingers. She had to stop herself, so she wasn't moaning.

"Soon, he wants to find a good way of using you. You are hopefully still a part of the Order. We want to strike against Potter, and hurt him the most; you can help us with that," Lucius said.

She tried to move a bit around in her seat, but Rabastan kept on fingering her. She could feel the beginning

of an orgasm, and had a really hard time sitting still.

"The best way to get to Harry, is taking out his friends. It will make him vulnerable. He had a hard time

growing up without friends. He would do just about anything for his friends," she said, and squirmed.

"Even for you?" Bellatrix asked, and was already starting to pull a plan together.

"I'm sure of it, but as I said, they never visited me in prison or wrote me. They could have forgotten all

about me," she said and started to blush.

"Maybe we can use that against him. Let him try to get Hermione, and then she could work undercover and

get to Potters friends," Draco said.

"We can deal with that when the Dark Lord has talked to Hermione," Lucius said, but he liked the idea.

"Hermione, dear, are you okay?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione finally came undone by Rabastans skilled fingers, and had to bit her lip really hard so she

wouldn't moan.

"I feel a bit beside myself, will you excuse me?" she answered.

"Of course, Rabastan, be a darling and take Hermione to her room," Bellatrix said with a smirk on her face.

"Why of course, come, sunshine," he said and moved to pull her chair out. Hermiones legs felt like they

were jelly, and she kept a firm hand on Rabastans arm. When they were out of sight, Draco started laughing

hard and Bellatrix soon followed.

"What is it that is so funny?" Rodolphus asked and looked at Lucius to see if he knew.

"Oh Merlin, he fingered her under the table, that's is why she was so flushed," Bellatrix laughed, and the

strange look Rodolphus sent her way made her just laugh more.

Once outside, Hermione pushed Rabastan against the stairs and started to kiss him furiously.

"I. Need. You. NOW!" she said between the kisses.

"Your wish is my command," he groaned against her lips, before he apparated them back to her room. As

soon as they landed he pushed her against the door. Hermione tried to get his clothes off but groaned

when her fingers wouldn't cooperate so she just ripped the shirt off of him. He pulled her dress down and

when he saw the black lingerie, he groaned.

"Fuck, witch, you look ravishing right now," he said and attack her lips again.

"Rabastan, please, no more, I need you inside me, please," she said, and groaned when he grabbed her

thighs and lifted her against the door. She hooked her legs around his waist.

"Rabastan, please, don't tease me," she begged and let her fingers glide through his hair. She pulled a bit

at it.

"Tell me, what you want me to do love?" he hissed, and pulled her hair so her head fell back.

"Please," she said as she closed her eyes; she wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"Tell me!" he hissed again and pulled her hair harder.

"I want you to fuck me, put your cock inside my cunt, and fuck me senseless," she hissed at him.

"Good girl," he said, and kissed her on her lips before he thrusted inside of her.

Hermione had never felt so full before. Viktor was nothing like Rabastan. She could feel him all the way

inside her and it felt so good to be so full.

"Oh," she moaned, when he started to thrust fast into her. She hooked her arms around his neck and let

him set the pace.

"So tight love, you feel so good," he whispered against her neck while he fucked her against the door.

Hermione's head felt back, and she banged it against the door, when he thrusted inside her.

She could feel him moving her, without breaking the contact between them, and suddenly her back was

against the mattress. He was above her, fucking her hard, thrusting his cock in and out of her tight cunt.

"Oh, Rabastan, I´m going to come," she said, and felt the orgasm in her body.

"Say my name sunshine," he said and moved his hand down between them, and started to rub her clit with

his thumb.

"Rabastan!" she screamed into the room, and he came right after her. Feeling her cunt spasm around his

cock had sent him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"You are evil you know that right?" Hermione asked, while stroking his neck with her fingertips.

"I´m a Death Eater," he chuckled, and kissed her neck, before he laid down beside her. He let his fingers

stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I don't care what you are, as long as you are mine," she answered.

"Sunshine, I will always be yours, no matter what happens. You mean the world to me," he said and kissed

her lips softly.

"I´m actually glad I was thrown in prison. I know it sounds crazy, but if I hadn't been thrown in

Azkaban, I wouldn't have met you. And then I wouldn't be here now," she said and snuggled into his

side.

"Do you know what I would die for right now?" he asked after some minutes of silence.

"What?" she chuckled, looking into his eyes.

"A god damn cheeseburger," he said with a huge smile, and she couldn't help but laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey

I just want to wish you all a very happy Christmas. I hope you all will have a wonderful time.

I want to thank all of you who has post a review on this story, it means a lot to me, so THANK YOU :-)

Trigger warning in this chapter, smut smut smut! xD

This has been beta read by Ashton Fitzpatrick, thank you for your help.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8.

"You want a cheeseburger now?" Hermione asked.

"Wouldn't it be great?" Rabastan exclaimed.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about that, I mean, your timing it probably not the best," she said, and looked down at them. They were both naked.

"Come on Sunshine, you, me, a cheeseburger to us both and a huge chocolate milkshake for sharing?" he said and moved them around so she was lying beneath him.

"Mh, what do I get if I do?" she said, and kissed his neck.

"Whatever you want. Look at it this way, this is our first date, our first time eating out without anyone looking over our shoulders," he said and kissed her neck.

"Fine, but I need some clothes before we go out, and not that fancy dress I had on to dinner," she said, and shoved him away.

He groaned in the pillow.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking over at the dark wizard in her bed.

"Nothing," he said and laid back with his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" she asked and look at him.

"Just enjoying the view," he said.

She took one of her shoes from the floor and threw it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said.

"Get up. You wanted a cheeseburger now, so I expect to get what you just promised me," she said, and started to put her underwear on.

"I thought we could go for a round two before our cheeseburger," he groaned when she bent down to take her bra from the floor.

"To bad, I want a cheeseburger now. Be a good man, take me out on a date, then we can see about that round two when we get back;" she said, as she moved over to the wizard and gave him a kiss. He tried to sneak his arms around her, so that he could pull her back down on the bed, but she quickly moved out of his reach.

"Fine, I´ll go and get changed. Meet you here in 5 minutes?" he asked.

"Sure thing, love," she said and blew a kiss at him when he left her room. She found some jeans in the closet, and a black top. She put a black leather jacket on, and pulled her hair up. She put some black boots on and went over to where the flask with Poly Juice Elixir was.

"Ready, Sunshine?" Rabastan asked and went over to her.

"Yeah, I just need to take a drink of this before we go out. Just in case" she said and looked at him. He had some black trousers on and a long black coat.

"You look lovely," he said and eyed her legs in those jeans. Damn, she looked hot and sexy in them.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said and took a drink of it.

"Taste bad?" he asked when she made faces.

"Oh yeah" she said.

He looked on in awe, when she began to change. Her hair started to grow long, and blond, and her eyes changed color to grey. Her face changed, and she looked nothing like Hermione anymore.

"I must say, I prefer you as a brunette," he said and kissed her cheek.

"It´s funny, I don't look like myself anymore. It's weird," she said as she looked in the mirror.

"Let's get out of here, so we can get back again," he said.

"Yeah, will you apparate us?" she said.

"Of course, Sunshine, hold on tight," he said and took her in his arms. She put her head against his chest and hooked her arms around her. She heard the familiar pop, and when she looked up, she was in Muggle London.

"London? We are in London? Muggle London?" she said and looked at him.

"Yeah, the best cheeseburgers you get at McDonald's," he said and grinned.

"Oh Merlin, I never thought that you-Rabastan Lestrange-liked cheeseburgers from McDonald's," she laughed.

"Hey, not like, LOVE!" he exclaimed and smirked at her, she just kept on laughing.

"Come along, Sunshine, lets gets some cheeseburgers," he said, and took her arm and lead her through the crowd.

"I forgot what it was like here," she said, and looked around.

"I know, Sunshine, come along, it´s over here," he said and pulled her after him.

Soon they were standing outside McDonald's, and he looked down on her.

"Are you ready for a test?" he asked, and looked seriously down into her eyes.

"A test? What kind of test?" she questioned and felt a bit nervous.

"I don't have any muggle money, there are not a lot of muggles in there. If I lent you my wand, would you then be able to use the Imperio curse? I can do it if you don't want to, but again, you need to be able to use every one of the Unforgivable Curses, if you want to be one of us," he said, and held out his wand to her.

"Teach me?" she said, and took his wand from his hand.

He showed her how to cast it and they went inside.

"How can I help you this evening?" an employee from McDonald's asked.

"Two cheeseburgers and one large chocolate milkshake, please," Rabastan said. He nodded to Hermione who took the wand up and pointed it at the young girl.

"Imperio," she whispered, and she could see the girl's eyes become clouded.

"We take it with us, it's on the house," Hermione said to the girl. The girl nodded, and gave them their order, and they took it and left.

"You did so well, Sunshine, I'm so proud of you," Rabastan said as soon as they were outside again.

"It felt amazing, I have never had such a power over anyone before," she said incredulously and had a huge smile on her face.

"You have that power over me, Sunshine," he said and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, to get air, he offered her one of the burgers, and she took it gratefully.

"Oh Merlin, this is good," she said as soon as she took a bite of it.

"Oh I know, this was just what I needed," he said and groaned a bit. They found a bench where they sat down to eat the rest of their burgers and share the milkshake.

"Rab? Do you think you would be able to find my wand? I don't know where they took it when I was imprisoned," she said, and laid her back up towards his chest. He pulled her into him, and they just sat there.

"I think so, I promise I will look into it," he said and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Thank you," she said and enjoyed the warmth from his body.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Hermione saw someone she knew.

"Rab, that's my parents," she said and pointed towards a couple not far from them.

"Are you sure, Sunshine?" he questioned.

"Positive, please, Rab, can we go after them?" she begged.

He knew it wasn't a good idea, because of the Aurors. Surely, they would keep an eye out for her at her parent's house.

"Please, Rab," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but listen to me, love, you can't go over there as Hermione Granger. You have to act like Luciana, tell them that you are a friend of Hermione," he said.

"Okay, I promise," she said, and they went over to the couple.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, and looked as her father turned around.

"Yes, what can we help you with?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I was wondering, how Hermione was. I am a friend from school," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, who?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," she said.

"I'm sorry dear, we don't know anyone with that name," Mrs. Granger said.

"Are you sure? She showed me a picture of you guys together," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I´m sorry miss, but we don't have any daughter," Mr. Granger said, and the tears fell down Hermione's cheeks.

"I´m so sorry dear girl, I hope you find the girl you seek" Mrs. Granger said.

"Mr. Granger, wait a second," Rabastan said, and moved over to him. He looked him straight in the eyes, before turning to Hermione.

"We need to leave, NOW!" he whispered to her.

"Have a good evening," Rabastan said, and started to pull Hermione away from there.

"Sunshine, you need to wake up. Look at me" he said, and pulled them behind a tree.

She looked up at him.

"They have been Obliviated. I don't know who did it, but I do know that we are in danger here. We need to get away from here fast," he said. She nodded, when they suddenly were blasted away from the tree.

"LESTRANGE!"

"Run!" Rabastan commanded and pulled Hermione with him. She looked back, and saw Aurors arrive, and they started to run after them. They kept on firing curse after curse at them, and Rabastan kept on putting shield charms up.

"How the fuck did they find us?" Hermione yelled at him, when they got out and blended in with the other folks.

"I think that they Obliviated your parents after your life sentence to Azkaban. They are Muggles, and if they started to try to get you out of there, they could be a threat against all of the wizard world. The Aurors still keep them safe, and that must mean that they think you will seek them out. Right now, the only thing they will think of, is that I have been over there to kidnap them, to use them against you," he said and pulled her into an alley.

"Do you think they will buy that?" she said and looked at him.

"They don't know who you are. You still look like a Malfoy. I'm sure they think that we were sent there to kidnap them, so we could torture them in front of you. It's the only explanation," he said and took her in his arms. He tried to apparate them away, but with no success.

"God, damn it!" he hissed, and looked out from the alley.

"What? Why haven't you apparated us" she said.

"One of them has to have a Apparation Ward around them, I guess we have to get further away from them," he said and pulled her after him.

"Why won't they attack?" Hermione said, and held on to his hand.

"They won't risk it. If they attack us, they have to Obliviate every single one of these Muggles, and even so, they could risk exposing us to the world," he explained, and pulled her with him.

"Can you see them?" she asked and kept on looking around.

"There are two behind us," he said, and pulled her with him, inside an alley.

"Can't we fight them off?" Hermione said.

"Sunshine, you don't have a wand, even if I could, I wouldn't be able to protect you from them," he said.

"I can protect myself, I can do a bit of wandless magic, and if I stayed closed to you, I'm sure we will be able to hold them off," she said and took his hand in hers.

"LESTRANGE" one of the Aurors yelled, and Rabastan turned around.

"Keep close then," Rabastan whispered to Hermione. She went behind him, and looked at the two Aurors who stopped a few feet from them.

"Only out for a few days, and already captured again. How does that feel?" the one with black hair said.

"You haven't captured me yet," Rabastan said and fired a spell against the Aurors. They easily deflected it.

Rabastan kept on firing curses against them, and Hermione tried to protect them both with wandless magic.

"Who´s the cute blond you have with you Lestrange? I don't recognize her," the black haired Auror said.

"It's none of your business," Hermione spat at him.

"Uh feisty, I like that, come here girl, you don't need to be with him," the other Auror said.

"Better him than you," she said, and she whispered, "Accio wand," and the Auror's wand came flying towards her.

"Give that back girl!" he hissed at her, while the other Auror started to fire more hexes against them.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, and started fire her own spells against them.

"STUPEFY!" Rabastan yelled, and the other Auror went flying away.

"Now it's two against one, and you don't have a wand," Hermione said, and fired a Stunning charm against him. He went into some trash bins. She went over and looked down at him.

"I don't like this wand, its weak, just like the owner," she said and snapped the wand in two.

"Come, Sunshine, let's get away," Rabastan said, and took Hermione's hand.

They finally managed to apparate away and she soon find herself back at Malfoy Manor in her room.

"That was close," Hermione said, and felt the adrenaline in her body.

"To close," Rabastan said.

Hermione looked at him. She went over to him, and pushed him down on the bed, before climbing on top of him.

"I want you, now," she moaned, and kissed him everywhere she could get.

He took his wand, and whispered a spell, and all of their clothes vanished. He bit her nipples, and sucked her earlobe inside his mouth.

She lined herself up against his cock and wrapped her fingers around it. She started to stroke it against her slit, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. She put his cock inside her cunt and started to slowly sit down on it. Inch after inch, she felt full, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he took her by her hips, and pulled her down on his cock hard. She moaned and felt utterly and completely full. It felt so good, and he stretched her, like she never had felt before. She loved how it felt to feel him so deep inside of her.

She started to rock her hips against him so he slide in and out of her.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned, when she started to ride him faster. He pushed himself up, so that he could suck her nipples inside his mouth. He started biting down at them, and she rode him faster.

He flipped them over and started to thrust hard inside her.

"Move your legs further apart," he groaned against her neck, while biting down at it. She quickly obeyed, and she could feel him deeper than ever before.

"Harder, Rab. Fuck me hard," she said with a moan.

He started to fuck her hard, the bed slamming against the wall with every thrust. She felt his cock touch her cervix, and was thrown in an orgasm.

"Turn around, hands and knees, NOW!" he hissed, and she obeyed.

He pushed her down on the mattress, so her ass was pushed up.

She felt him, sliding his cock up and down her slit.

"Please, Rab, fuck me, oh Merlin, please fuck me, now," she moaned, and felt like she would pass out if he did not fuck her.

She felt him move away, and suddenly he thrusted his cock deep inside of her, and she moaned. He took hold of her hips, and started to fuck her harder than she had ever felt before.

"Oh fuck, so tight witch, so fucking tight," he moaned against her neck.

The only sound in the room, were the moans from them both, and the bed, slamming against the wall. The sound of flesh against flesh, turned Hermione on.

"Keep fucking me, Rab, oh Merlin! Rab, fuck me hard, harder, please!" she moaned, and he did. He hammered his cock in and out of her tight cunt, and Hermione felt like she was in heaven. She loved the feeling of his cock inside of her like this.

"How does it feel, witch? How does it feel, to have my cock all the way inside you? Fucking you hard like this? Tell me!" he hissed at her, and pinched her nipples.

"I love it, gods, I love it. Please fuck me hard, don't stop, please, Rab," she moaned.

"Scream my name when you come, witch, scream my name, when I fill you up," he hissed and his left hand found its way down to her clit, he started to rub it.

Hermione came harder than she ever had done before.

"Rabastan!" she screamed into the room.

He could feel her orgasm draw out and he kept on rubbing her clit, while fucking her hard.

"Oh Merlin, Rab, I'm going to come again," she moaned.

"Scream, witch!" he hissed, and slapped her across her ass.

"RABASTAN!" she yelled into the room, and finally he came inside of her. He pushed hard inside her, until his last drop was spent. He collapsed beside her and drew her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Mh, never felt better," she said and snuggled closer to him.

His arms went around her waist and he pulled her against his chest.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him sweet and tenderly.

"I´m fine, Rabastan," she said and kissed him again.

"I liked this, maybe we should get ourselves in trouble some more, if this is the way we fuck afterwards," he said with a chuckle.

"It felt incredible, I like this `round two´, oh god, it felt incredible", she said and moved so she was lying on his chest with her head on his shoulder. She started to draw circles with her hand on his chest.

She listened to his heartbeat slowing down and her hand kept on drawing circles on his chest.

"Sleep, Sunshine. You and I both need it," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Rab," she said, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sunshine."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone

Thank you for all of your reviews, and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to answer you all. I just want to let you know, that I love hearing from you.

This has been beta read by MadamKitten, and she has helped me with the last 8 chapters as well. There will be a few changes, so you might want to go back and read them again. Chapter 1 of Gray Matter, will be edited today :-)

* * *

Chapter 9.

When Hermione woke up and went to go to the bathroom, she could feel all of the previous day's drama get to her. Her parents didn't remember her anymore. She felt broken, and let the sobs take hold of her body. Hermione allowed the grief to consume her, as she sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around herself and cried over her loss.

"Shh sunshine, I´m here, come." Hermione felt Rabastan's arms wrap around her and he cradled her to his chest.

"I´m sorry." she said as she sobbed.

"Shh, don't be," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"They don't remember me, and probably never will." Hermione sobbed.

It hurt Rabastan, to see that his witch was so upset. It was heartbreaking listening to her sobs.

"I promise you Hermione, I´ll do anything in my power, to get their memories back." He said, and forced her to look him in the eye. She didn't answer, just flung her arms around his neck and held him close. He gathered her in his arms, and went over to the bed. They laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night, and Rabastan swore he would do anything in his power to hurt those who harmed his witch.

"Sunshine?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and could feel the warmth from the sun on her face.

"I have to go sunshine, the Dark Lord is calling." Rabastan said, while he stroked her hair.

"Will you ask him when I will be able to speak with him?" she asked.

"Sure Sunshine," he said and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her, one last time, before apparating away. Hermione laid in bed briefly looking at the spot where he had just been before getting up. She went to shower and quickly dressed for the day before going down to the dining hall in search of breakfast.

When she arrived in the dining hall she saw Draco sitting there, looking out over the garden.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco replied as he stood up to pull her chair out.

"Thank you," she said and started to take some breakfast.

"Mother will be down shortly. Will you accompany us to Diagon Alley this morning?" Draco inquired.

"I would love to," she said as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Very well, do remember to take the polyjuice potion before we set out." Draco said and smiled to her.

"I will. I would like to speak with the Dark Lord first. I have a plan to take down Harry, and how to do it." she said.

"I'm looking forward to hearing all about it." Draco replied.

"Ah there you are! Good morning Draco, Hermione." Narcissa said as she entered the room.

"Good morning mother." Draco said and went to pull her chair out.

"Good morning Narcissa." Hermione said.

"Has Draco told you that we will go to Diagon Alley today?" she asked.

"Yes he did, and I would love to come, thank you." Hermione answered.

"Good, then we can go as soon as we have finished breakfast. Lucius fire called me, it appears the Dark Lord will be dining with us this evening. He would like to meet you." Narcissa said to Hermione.

"I did ask Rabastan to arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord. I have a plan on how we can bring down Harry." Hermione said.

"That sounds wonderful Hermione." Narcissa said and smiled.

When they had finished with breakfast, Hermione went to retrieve her cloak and then rejoined the Malfoys in the drawing room. They would floo down to Diagon Alley.

"Mother will go through first. You will follow next, and I will come last." Draco said. Hermione nodded as she took a sip of the polyjuice potion and stepped into the floo after Narcissa.

When she landed, she looked around in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was looking at her, trying to figure out who she was. Narcissa kept on walking out, and Hermione followed close behind.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Hermione whispered to Draco, as they walked towards Twillfitt and Tatting's.

"Most of them are afraid of us. They know we are close to the Dark Lord, but they don't have any proof. That, and they don't know who you are." He said and smirked.

"It looks like the Twins shop still is open for business." Hermione said, and looked over at Weasley´s Wizard Wheezes. She tried to see if she could recognize anyone over there, but she didn't.

"Come along." Draco drawled as he gently tugged Hermione with him.

The Malfoys headed straight for Twillfitt and Tatting's in search of new robes. After briefly informing the shopkeeper what they were searching for and being measured, Hermione was presented with several beautiful options to choose from. She'd never owned robes quite so extravagant, she never had a reason to before now.

As Hermione gently ran her hand over the silken material, she whispered, "How am I to pay for this?"

Draco smirked as he turned to the shopkeeper and said, "The Lady will take them all. Please have them tailored and sent to the manor. You may charge them to the Lestrange account." Draco said as Hermione looked at him in awe.

"Narcissa, which one should I wear this evening?" Hermione asked.

"One of the black ones would be fine dear." Narcissa replied.

After they left Twilfitt and Tatting's, they went around to some other shops.

"Draco look, its Harry." Hermione said and pointed. They stood and watched as Harry left Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with Ginny and Ron surrounded by a bunch of aurors.

"I think it would be best if we left now Draco, Luciana." Narcissa said, and started to gently nudged them down Knockturn Alley.

"Mother, we haven't done anything!" Draco shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, but I will not risk anything. I won't lose you, or Hermione." Narcissa whispered to them.

"Mother!" Draco whined.

"No Draco, if they have Moody with them, they will see right through the polyjuice potion! They will know who she is, and we cannot risk it. Not now. Please both of you, just follow me now." Narcissa said, and lead them down the alley towards Borgin and Burkes. They went inside, and a man with greasy hair came forward.

"Ah Mrs. Malfoy, and young Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure? And who do we have here?" he asked as he licked his lips and moved forward to kiss Hermiones hand.

"This is Luciana Malfoy, a distant member of my Fathers family!" Draco hissed as Hermione quickly pulled her hand back, before he could kiss it.

"Ah! Of course! Of course!" the vile man stammered as he quickly retreated to the safety behind the counter.

"We have need of your floo." Narcissa said.

"Why of course," he said and showed them over to the fire.

"For your discretion," Draco said, and laid a pouch with a few Galleons in Mr. Borgins hands.

"Thank you, sir." The man grinned.

"Malfoy Manor!" Narcissa said, and Hermione followed right after, with Draco last.

"That was a little too close." Narcissa said, as they stepped out of the floo into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. She cast a Scourgify spell on them all.

"Why don't you both go up and rest a bit? The Dark Lord will be here later. Hermione, someone will come and get you when your presence has been requested." Narcissa said with a smile.

Hermione followed Draco out the study, and all the way up to their rooms.

"Don't be nervous Gran.. ahem, Hermione." Draco said.

"I'm not nervous, I'm bloody terrified! What if he decides to kill me? He could torture me!" Hermione said as she laughed nervously.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't kill you, not if he's able to use you." Draco said.

"How do you know he can use me?" Hermione said and looked at him.

"I just do. You might be our key to winning all of this. Don't back out now, just make sure to speak to The Dark Lord with respect." Draco said as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Hermione went back inside her room, and spent the rest of the day pacing the floor. She had already dressed herself in one of the elegant new robes that had been purchased earlier that day, and had tried to tame her wild curls. She really wanted to make a good impression on The Dark Lord. She wanted to prove to him that she could fit in among the Death Eaters, and she wanted to make Rabastan proud of her. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open.

"You look gorgeous Sunshine." Rabastan purred in her ear.

"Oh my god Rabastan! Don't scare me like that!" she said, as her hand clutched her chest.

"I´m sorry Sunshine, come here." he said and held his arms open. Hermione let him pull her into a hug.

"Your heart is pounding, are you alright?" Rabastan said, and kissed her forehead.

"Mh, I´m just a little bit nervous." She said honestly.

"Don't be, no harm will come to you, you have my word." He said and kissed her on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, and she wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss and rip his clothes off of him.

"Come Sunshine, the Dark Lord has arrived, and will see you." Rabastan said, and offered her his arm. She gratefully took it, and let Rabastan lead the way.

"Rabastan, do I look alright?" she asked nervously as they stopped just outside Lucius study.

"You look just like a Pureblood witch." Rabastan replied proudly, she did look just like one, but Rabastan had to admit, that he liked her no matter what clothes she would wear.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed, and moved to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I shall see you later this evening, I´m planning on taking that beautiful dress off of you." He said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione grinned, and moved over so she could whisper in his ears.

"I'm not wearing any knickers." Hermione whispered before she quickly knocked on the door, turning briefly to see the shock on Rabastan's face, and disappearing inside..

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to get her heart to settle down a bit, and turned around. There in Lucius's chair, she saw the Dark Lord sitting. His snakelike eyes, looked curiously at her. He was nothing like she had ever seen before, he looked mad and dangerous.

"Come here Miss Granger," he hissed, and she quickly followed his orders and went over to stand before him, before she bowed her head.

"My Lord," Hermione managed to stammer out.

"You have great manners, from a Mudblood." He said and stood and moved towards her.

"Thank you My Lord." She said. She didn't like to be called a Mudblood, but wouldn't question him.

"Tell me, why do you want to help me take down Potter? As far as I know, you were his best friend." He asked, curious to why a Muggleborn wanted to help him.

"None of my friends came to visit me. They didn't write, not once. I thought I meant more to them than that! Apparently, I was mistaken. Your followers however, they helped me. They didn't need to, but they did. I don't think I would have survived without them." She said and met his eyes. She could feel him penetrating her mind and sifting through her memories.

"So you are prepared to help take down Harry Potter and his allies? To kill, when I say so? To torture when I say so?" He asked.

"I am, My Lord, I would do anything you require of me. I want to be one of your Death Eaters. I want to be with the people who mean something to me." She said and blushed.

"I intend to rule this world, and purge it of all mudbloods and blood traitors. Why should I spare you?" He hissed as he shoved his wand into her chest.

"I can help! Harry, he still thinks I'm his friend! I can help bring him down!" She said and looked him in the eyes, she tried hard not to show fear.

"Do you have a plan in mind or do you just tell me this, to gain time to make sure I don't kill you now?" He said and started to walk around her.

"I do have a plan My Lord." Hermione said, and felt more and more confident. She knew he most likely wanted to kill her, but she would not show fear.

"By all means, enlighten me mudblood." He said, and sat on the desk.

"Harry's biggest fear is to lose his friends and those he cares about. He grew up with Muggles who treated him like he was their servant. He was never shown love, and the first friends he got were Ronald and myself. I know how I can come back, so no one expects anything. I can get in there, and take down those who mean the most to him. Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley!" she said confidently.

"How do you plan on doing this?" he asked interested in her idea.

"The Malfoy family has to use me in public as a servant. Harry won't stand for that. He will assume I'm being held against my will. The order will try and save me, I know they will, and then, they will keep me safe. I will then be able to walk around in their headquarters gathering information for you My Lord. I can get Ronald and Ginerva to leave the safety of headquarters and we can be captured and taken to Malfoy manor. Harry will feel helpless without his friends. He will be desperate to get us back. The order will need time to plan, but Harry won't wait. He will do anything to rescue us, and when he tries, we attack!" Hermione explained.

"Your idea could work." The Dark Lord whispered, "If you should succeed with this plan I may even allow you to take my mark."

"Thank you My Lord." Hermione said and beamed under his praise.

"Now go. We will meet again soon, and then we will set your plan in motion." He said.

"Thank you, My Lord." Hermione whispered as she knelt before the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes, seconds before he vanished in a cloud of dark smoke.

Hermione remained kneeling in the middle of the Malfoys drawing room for several minutes as relief washed over her. She was alive. Hermione slowly stood and walked to the door, she had to see Rabastan.

Rabastan looked at her and quickly went over and catch her in his arms.

"Are you okay sunshine?" he said and took her face in his hands. Both of his hands cupping her face.

"I´m fine, he wants to make me a Death Eater when my plan has succeeded. The Dark Lord will be back in a couple of days, you have to help me prepare! Will you teach me dark magic? Magic that isn't taught at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face, but suddenly her smile faded.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Rabastan asked.

"I don't have a wand, how am I to learn dark magic when I don't have a wand?" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I'll find you a wand and I will teach you the Dark Arts. You have no idea how proud I am of you. We should celebrate! I think I'd like to see if you told me the truth about not wearing any knickers!" he groaned and he lifted her into his arms.

Hermione squealed in surprise, and felt the familiar sensations of being apparated away. She found herself, in Rabastan's arms, who nodded approvingly, when he saw she indeed didn't have any knickers on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello every one**

 **Here's the next chapter of Gray Matter, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **I want to thank you all for leaving reviews, it really is a wonderful to hear what you think of my story and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write back to you all, but know this, I appreciate your review and I'm most thankful for them. :-)**

 **Thank you to my beta MadamKitten for helping me with this :-)**

 **Chapter 2 of Gray Matter has been reposted for some minor changes, also thank you to my beta for the help with that chapter :-)**

* * *

Chapter 10

A couple of days went by before the Dark Lord called them again.

Hermione had already begun to learn about pureblood customs and traditions. She really enjoyed the time she spent with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Even though they were sisters, they didn't act like it. They were as different as night and day. Rodolphus and Lucius were just hilarious to be around. They argued all of the time, and it was just hilarious. She hadn't had the opportunity to learn new spells yet, however Rabastan and Antonin found her several dark arts books to study.

Hermione was very proud of herself as she sat down beside Rabastan. She had chosen a gorgeous black dress for this meeting with the Dark Lord and had even managed to tame her wild curls. She looked every bit as proper as a pureblood. She captured Bella's eye from across the table and Bella showed her a thumbs up, so she had to had done something right.

"My dear Death Eaters, it appears that the Order of the Phoenix believes that we have captured and are using Miss Granger. Let them think that. In the end, it will help us. Miss Granger here has come up with a plan to infiltrate the Order, and take them down from the inside. When the time is right, you will be given details of this plan. Until then, she has to learn everything there is to learn. Teach her dark magic and our traditions. I want her to be an example when we win this war. I want others to know that I allowed her, the brightest witch of her age, to take my mark." Voldemort said and looked around the table.

"It will help us in the future, to gain followers, if they truly believe that Miss Granger is one of us." Lucius said.

"Indeed it will." Rodolphus said.

"If this plan should succeed I am prepared to allow some Muggleborns to join our cause. We would have to test the Muggleborns. Perhaps place those with powerful Magic in their veins into good pureblood families. We will raise them to know about the Sacred Twenty-Eight, to know how to act in our society. Muggleborns will never be as good as those of us who are pure, but perhaps with the proper upbringing they will have a place in our world." Voldemort said.

Hermione tried to take it all in, because of her, they actually wanted to allow Muggleborns to attend Hogwarts, allow them to do magic. She was proud of herself, and by the squeeze on her leg, she knew Rabastan was proud to.

"I'm grateful, My Lord." Hermione said and bowed her head in respect.

"Draco, you and Miss Granger will devise the test." he said.

"We will be honored my Lord." Draco answered for them both.

Hermione still sat there, and tried to take it all in. She was happy, and already starting to find out different ways of making a test.

"You are dismissed. Except Miss Granger." Voldemort said.

All the Death Eaters started to go out the door. Rabastan kissed her on her forehead, before going with Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"I have something for you." he said and pulled out a chain from under his cloak. It had a black pendant, formed just like the Dark Mark.

"What is this? It's beautiful." Hermione said, and looked at it. It was beautiful, and she really liked it.

"This is for you to wear; I will not brand you with my mark just yet. This pendant is a copy of my mark. Every time I call upon my Death Eaters, you will be able to feel this pendant warm up, and you can use it to apparate directly to me. This pendant will also protect your mind from attacks, and give you false memories to present the order with. As long as you are wearing this pendant no one, not even Dumbledore, can see past the false memories. Do not take it off" he said, and moved, so he could put it on her neck.

"It's beautiful my Lord, but won't those from the Order be able to see it?" she asked, and looked down on the pendant which laid just over her chest.

"No, only those who know about this will be able to see it. Others will just see a lion pendant." he said.

"A lion pendant? It makes sense." she said, and looked at it again. She was really grateful for it. She wanted a mark, so she was able to come when he called.

"I have to go now, I have business elsewhere, remember you have to be able to control curses, next time I come." he said, and vanished in black smoke.

Hermione took a moment to steady herself, she always felt a little scared after being in the presence of the Dark Lord. When she was sure she was alright, she went to find Rabastan. _Strange,_ she thought _, he's not outside the door._ She searched for him, and eventually found him sitting on the edge of their bed in their room. He was calmly twirling a wand around his fingers.

"There you are! I looked everywhere for you!" Hermione said and closed the door.

"You found me." He said and grinned at her, all the while still twirling the wand around his fingers. Hermione watched Rabastan as he showed off with the wand, and couldn't help but feel sad. Rabastan knew she didn't have a wand of her own.

"Do you have to twirl your wand around like that? You know I don't have a wand of my own." Hermione hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Sunshine, but this isn't my wand. My wand is right here." He said, and took his wand from the dresser right next to the bed.

"Then who's wand is it you are twirling around?" Hermione whispered.

"It's yours Love, I promised you I would find you a wand and I did!" He said, and moved over to her. He handed her the wand, and she took it with trembling fingers. She looked at the wand in her hand, and swirled it around her fingers. It felt so good to feel the magic flow through her veins again.

"Now you have a wand, we can begin to teach you dark spells and magic." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Can you teach me now?" Hermione asked with a huge smile.

"Of course, come along." he said. He took her hand, and lead her out their room, down the hall towards a small study. .

"This is where we can practice dark magic and create new spells. Any damage in here won't affect the rest of the house. Come. Stand right here." he said, and she moved over to where he instructed.

"What spell do you want me to practice first?" she asked him.

"You need to be able to hold the Imperius curse, on someone who will be able to shake it off. So if you'll just wait here, I will find reinforcement." he said, and moved outside the door.

Hermione went into the middle of the room, and twirled the wand around in her hand.

" _Lumos"_ she said, and watched when the tip of the wand lit up. She moved over to the fire place, and went to stand in front of it.

" _Incendio"_ Hermione said, and watched as the fireplace lit up. She started to jump up and down, so happy that she could perform magic again.

"I guess you are happy then?" a voice said from behind her, and she look around and saw Draco standing in the door.

"Of course I am! I can finally perform magic!" Hermione grinned.

"Well, I´m happy for you. I have to go now, but I want for us to start on this test later this evening." he said.

"Where are you off to?" Hermione asked.

"I´m going to visit with Luna. Her father is ill, I intended to deliver some potions for him." he said.

"I wasn't aware you and Luna were so close." Hermione said.

"I only recently began talking with her. She is a rather entertaining person. It's unfortunate that she's alone with her father, I thought I would help." he said, blushing.

"I wish I could go with you, but I can't, I'm afraid. Rabastan has just gone out to find some reinforcement." she said and smiled.

"Then good luck with that, I shall see you this evening." he said, and walked away from the door.

Just as Draco moved out, Rabastan came in with Antonin in row.

"Is this reinforcement?" Hermione grinned.

"Don't taunt me _durashka._ " Antonin said.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"Silly baby." Antonin grinned.

"What? I'm not silly, _Stupefy!_ " she yelled, but Antonin quickly cast a shield charm.

"You have to do a lot better than that, _durashka._ " he said, and moved to cast a spell of his own. Hermione easily deflected it.

"Okay, time out you two. You were supposed to help me teach her the Imperius curse." Rabastan said, and moved in between them, looking sharply at Antonin.

"He started it!" Hermione exclaimed.

" _Durashka_ " Antonin taunted, and Hermione moved to hex him again.

"Hermione, please calm down, and Antonin, knock it off." Rabastan said.

Hermione lowered her wand again, and Antonin did the same.

"Now that's better! Hermione, I want you to use the Imperius curse on Antonin, and make him do whatever you want!" Rabastan said smirking.

"What!? I thought you were supposed to be the test subject! I'm only here to supervise!" Antonin shouted.

"Calm down Antonin, she won't harm you." Rabastan grinned, and kissed Hermione.

"Fine, come on _Durashka_ , try and make me do whatever you want." Antonin grinned mockingly.

" _Imperio_ " Hermione yelled, but nothing happened.

"You need to mean it, Hermione. Using it on Muggles, is easy enough, but on a powerful Wizard or Witch it will be harder to hold the curse, try again." Rabastan said.

" _Imperio!"_ still nothing happened.

"Oh little _Durashka,_ can't make the big bad Death Eater do what she wants." Antonin taunted.

" _IMPERIO_!" Hermione screamed, and in a split second, she felt a little power over Antonin, but it was not enough.

"That's good Sunshine, try again, you almost had it!" Rabastan said, and moved behind Hermione.

Hermione tried to concentrate on the curse, and took several deep breaths, before she looked at the taunting face of Antonin. She really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. She raised her wand again.

" _Durashka_!" Antonin grinned.

"IMPERIO!" she yelled, and felt the power she now had over Antonin. His eyes clouded, and she could feel the dark magic in her soul.

"Good Sunshine, you did it!" Rabastan said, before Antonin was able to shake the curse of.

"Oh Merlin, that felt great!" Hermione exclaimed, and started to sway a bit.

"Hey, Love, I think you have to sit down for a bit. That was very powerful dark magic you just did, it can take a lot out of you until you've gotten used to it." Rabastan said, and conjured a chair for her.

"Thank you Rab." she said.

"You did well, but you still need practice." Antonin said, and moved to stand in front of her.

"I couldn't hold it long enough to make you do something." she said and looked at him.

"With practice, you will be able to." Antonin said.

"I think a bit of lunch is in order, and then we can try it again." Rabastan said, and called for an elf. Moments later, an elf appeared with a plate with sandwiches, and a jug of pumpkin juice. Antonin conjured two more chairs, and a table, before they sat down and started to eat.

After they had eaten, they tried again with the Imperius curse. They kept on practicing for a couple of hours, before they heard the front door slam, and Draco stood in the doorway.

"Xenophilius Lovegood is dead!" he said panting.

* * *

 **Durashka – Silly baby**

 **Thank you to Alisa Kastrilevich, for helping me with that nickname to Hermione :-)  
**

 **And thank you to Malyssa Mays, for all the other good nicknames she found, I hope to be able to use them later on :-)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been able to answer you all, but please know, that I appreciate it so much that you take your time and write a review! Thank you :-)

This has been beta read by MadamKitten. She is the best!

Enjoy chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11

"Come on _Durashka!"_ Antonin yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying!" Hermione shouted.

It had been three days since Draco had told them that Luna's father was dead. In that time, Hermione had tried to learn the Cruciatus curse. Antonin had been a patient teacher the first day, but when she didn't get any closer to holding the curse, he was very close to losing his mind.

"You have to learn the curse Hermione!" Antonin said while pulling at his dark hair.

 _Oh Merlin, he called me by my name, he's mad now_ , Hermione thought.

"I just can't do it, I'm distracted! I feel bad for Luna. It's not fair that Draco can attend her father's funeral, but I can't. I want to go, Luna's my friend! It's the only thing I can think about right now." Hermione sadly said.

For three days she had tried to visit Luna, but Rabastan insisted that it wasn't safe. He had kept her in Malfoy Manor the entire time, trying to get her mind off it, but it didn't work.

"Please Antonin, just let me attend! I'll go as Luciana. The won't notice me. Not even if there's anyone from the Order." Hermione said pleadingly.

"Nope, you're not allowed to go. Rabastans orders." Antonin said.

"Please Antonin! Rabastan Isn't even here right now! I'll be quick, I promise! He won't notice that I'm gone." Hermione said, and it was true. Rabastan was out with his brother on a mission, and would not be home until later tonight.

"Hermione, no!" he said.

"Please Antonin, she was the only one of my friends who wanted to visit me. Please, I promise you, as soon as I have paid my respect, then we will go back, and I will master the Cruciatus curse. Just please, let me go, you can go with me, be my bodyguard, then nothing will happen to me." Hermione said.

"Damn you Durashka! Quit complaining and go up and change. We will go there and then straight back, not a word to Rabastan. He will have my head on a platter if he knows about this!" Antonin said and groaned.

"Oh thank you Antonin! I'll be just a minute!" Hermione said and quickly ran up to her room to put on a black dress. She really wanted to visit Luna. Draco had already gone over there to help her, but she would be able to make it to the funeral.

"Done, are you ready?" Hermione said when she reappeared in the room.

"Not done, drink your polyjuice potion, you cannot go as Hermione." Antonin said.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" Hermione said and blushed, before she quickly took a sip of the potion.

"Better now?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes. You look like a Malfoy now." he said, and took her arms, and apparated away.

When they landed they were in a huge field.

"You could have warned me before just apparating away!" Hermione said, and tried not to throw up.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Antonin grinned.

"Fuck you." Hermione said, and groaned.

"No thank you, then Rabastan would kill me. And you, my girl, are definitely not worth that." Antonin grinned, and pulled Hermione after him.

"Hey, I can walk on my own, thank you." Hermione said, and pulled her arm out of his reach. He just chuckled a bit, when she begun to sway a bit.

"Can you?" he grinned.

"Shut up, and help me please?" she said, and felt like she was spinning around.

"Here, take my arm." he said.

"Thank you, what a true gentleman you are." she said mockingly.

"Be careful _Durashka_ , or we will go home right away." he threatened.

"Sorry, where are we? This does not look like where the Weasleys live, and I know they live close to Luna." Hermione said.

"Draco told me last night where the funeral was to be held. The Order has taken up residence in the Lovegood Estate, Luna's father, has to be buried out here. Luna wanted him to be buried next to her mother back at her home, but the Order kicked her out. They needed the Lovegood Estate to be a safe house apparently." Antonin sneered.

"Oh Merlin, poor, poor Luna. Why do they keep on doing that?" Hermione said, and felt her heart bleed a little by that. Poor Luna, oh she wished she was able to help her.

"The Order is a manipulating bunch of idiots, they take what they can, and give nothing back. Lunas father was on a mission for them when he got hit by a nasty curse. I don't know who hit him with it, but I do know that whatever curse hit him, got him very sick. His magic started to attack him, and it cost him his life in the end." Antonin said, as they started to move up a hill.

"I have never heard about a curse like that, and how do you know all of this?" Hermione asked and looked at him.

"Draco told me, and I have not heard about a curse like that either. It's strange, I know about a lot of curses, and have created a fair bit myself, but I have never heard about a curse that attack one's own magic. Draco has a theory about it, but you can talk with him about it later on. Look." Antonin pointed in front of her, and she could see Draco standing there by a lonely tree, with Luna by his side.

Hermione started to walk up to them, but stopped, when Antonin didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No, you go, I'll cover you, we don't know if anyone from the Order will show up. Better to be prepared." he said, and pulled his wand.

"Fair enough." she said, and moved to stand by close to Draco.

"Hello Draco, Miss Lovegood." Hermione politely said.

"Luciana, what are you doing here?" Draco surprisingly said.

"I have come to pay my respect for your friend, is there no one else here but you two?" Hermione asked, while looking around.

"No one so far, the priest was here, but had to go, so we are just standing here saying goodbye." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I know it's you Hermione, the Nargles told me you would come, and I'm glad you did." Luna said with sadness in her voice.

"Luna, I'm so, so sorry, I wish I could have been there for you" Hermione said and moved over, and pulled her into a hug. The blonde witch hugged her back, and the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry too, I wanted to visit you, but I was told not to. No one wanted to go, and the Order was very insisting. They didn't want anyone to visit you, I don't know why. But every time I tried to ask Harry or Ron, they just kept on saying no, and that they couldn't. Then I tried to ask Ginny for help with my father when he got ill, I thought she and I were friends, but she wouldn't help me. Said she was busy. I don't think they like me anymore." she said and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Luna." Hermione said and started to cry with her.

"You know, your friend doesn't have to stay down there, he is more than welcome to come over." Luna said.

"Antonin! Are you coming?" Hermione yelled. The Russian didn't answer, but started to walk over to them, all the while, he kept looking behind him.

"Luna, this is Antonin Dolohov, Antonin, this is my friend Luna Lovegood." Hermione said, introducing the two to each other. '

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Antonin said, and kissed her hand, like a pure gentleman.

"Same to you." Luna replied.

They stood there in silence for a while.

"I hate to break it _Durashka_ , but we should be heading back now." Antonin said.

"You're right, Luna where are you staying now that the Order has taken your home?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I guess I'll rent a room somewhere. Perhaps The Three Broomsticks has a room I could stay in. They do have very good hot chocolate you know." Luna said.

"Absolutely not, you are coming home with me to the Manor." Draco said.

"What would your mother and father say to that?" Luna asked sadly.

"I'm sure they don't mind Luna, they took me in, I can't see why they would say no to you." Hermione said, and took Luna's hand, squeezing it.

"If you're sure I won't be a burden, then I suppose that would be alright." Luna said and looked at Draco.

"You won't." Draco said and moved over to the blond witch.

"Goodbye Daddy, I will see you and mother again someday." Luna said, and kissed her hand, before resting in on the tombstone.

"Come Luna, let's get you to the manor" Draco said, and apparated them away.

"Are you ready to go home?" Antonin asked Hermione.

"Yes, and I want to try to use the Cruciatus curse again. I'm ready this time." she said.

"Sure _Durashka_ " he answered with a sigh. He took Hermione and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.

They went into the sitting room, where Narcissa held a sobbing Luna in her arms.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"You know boys and men, they are not comfortable around a women who cries. Draco never has been. He's with Lucius, they are preparing a room for Miss Lovegood." Narcissa said.

Hermione knew Luna was in good hands, so she went over to Antonin, and started to walk towards the room, where they had previously been. Antonin followed, and only made it through the door, and closed it, before Hermione screamed.

"CRUCIO!"

Antonin felt the familiar pain from the curse, and was amazed. It was very powerful, and he fell on the floor in pain.

Hermione could feel the power in the curse, and she poured all of her emotion into it. The hatred towards the Order, the way they kicked Luna out of her own home. She was mad, and she enjoyed the power she had over the other wizard.

"Hermione, enough!" she heard a familiar voice say, and she felt a hand on her wand arm. She lowered her arm, and felt the power rush through her. She turned around, and was pulled into Rabastan's chest.

"You're back." she sobbed, she was beyond angry and sad, and the tears just would not stop flowing.

"Antonin, are you okay?" Rabastan asked over Hermione's head.

"Just fine, next time, it's you who get to act like a test rabbit. That was a powerful Cruciatus curse, thank Salazar, that you are on our side." Antonin said towards Hermione.

"You're not mad at me?" Hermione asked, while looking at the other wizard.

"No, you had to learn, and you did." Antonin mumbled, as he tried to get up, but he gave up.

"Do you need help?" Rabastan said.

"Nope, I'm alright, just fancy a bit of a rest here on the cold floor." Antonin said.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked concerned evident in her voice.

"Just some peace would be nice." he said and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning." Rabastan said, and apparated Hermione back to their room.

"Are you sure he's alright?" she asked.

She saw Rabastan move over to take his robe of.

"You just hurt his ego a bit, he'll be fine." Rabastan said, and went over to her.

"Rab, I went out today, with Antonin. I know you said it wasn't safe, but I had to go." Hermione said.

"I know, I saw Miss Lovegood in the sitting room with Narcissa, and I figured you had something to do with it." he said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, looking at her hands in her lap.

"I am a bit upset, but you only did what you felt was right. I just don't want to see you get hurt or worse. I would lose it if something happened to you" he said, while taking her hands in his.

"You mean everything to me Hermione. I never thought I would get to know love like this, but now that I have, I'm terrified. I'm terrified of losing you." he said, and kissed one of her knuckles.

She felt new tears welling up in her eyes, but this time it was not because she felt sad, but because she felt loved.

"I love you Rabastan." she said, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated or been able to respond to all of your review. I just want to say, that it means so much to me, that you take your time to leave a review. It always makes me so happy to see a new review, and I am so grateful for it. So THANK YOU! :-D**

 **This has been beta read by MadamKitten, who is amazing. We have started a fic together, Dominus Mortis. So for the time being, my muse want me to work on Dominus Mortis. But don't worry, I still have some chapters to Gray Matter, there are written and I plan to update them once in a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 12.**

 **And again, thank you for your reviews. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 12

A couple of days went by, before they once again were seated at the table, with Voldemort walking around.

"I have decided that the time has come for Miss Granger to do her part of her plan. It is time to take down the order." The Dark Lord said as he stopped right behind Hermione's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"When my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Tomorrow. I would like Draco to take Miss Granger down to Diagon Alley. I have heard from Severus that the order will be there tomorrow. Miss Granger will go there as a Malfoy servant and escape. She will be taken in by the order and taken to a safe house. She will begin finding out everything she can, before she is to return here. When she returns, she will have one Ronald Weasley and one Ginerva Weasley with her. The plan is simple. Once Miss Granger gets back from the orders safe house, she will go over to visit Miss Lovegood, where she will be accompanied by Ginerva Weasley. Miss Lovegood will move to a room in The Leaky Cauldron, where we have a few under the Imperius Curse. Draco will be present in Miss Lovegoods room, together with Antonin, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix. They are to capture Ginerva and bring her back here. Then the rest is up to our dear Miss Granger. But know this, as soon as those Weasley children are in our possession, kill as many as you want from the Order, destroy their houses, and then my dear friends, we will make Miss Granger one of us" Voldemort said, and squeezed Hermiones shoulders.

"Brilliant plan my Lord!" Bellatrix said, and looked at Hermione.

"Now off you go, all of you. Miss Granger, you know how to contact me when the time arise. I believe you should go and prepare yourself to leave." Voldemort said, and Hermione could feel the blush creeping up on her chin.

"Thank you my Lord, I won't disappoint you." Hermione said as she got up to leave with Rabastan, planning on a lengthy and thoroughly proper goodbye.

"I'm not happy about this, what if something happens to you?" he said and began pacing the floor.

"Rabastan, I'll be fine, I promise you. We have to do this if we are to bring down the Order. Please, just trust me, I promise I'll come back to you as soon as I can." Hermione said, and moved in front of Rabastan. She took his hands in hers, and kissed his knuckles.

"I do trust you, with my life sunshine. But I'm afraid they'll see through you." he said and pulled her into his arms.

"They won't, our Lord has made sure of that. I don't know how, but he was able to create a spell that he put on my necklace. If they try to see inside my mind, they'll see what he wants them to see. They'll see me getting abused by all of you." Hermione said.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you, not now." he said and kissed her.

"I promise," she answered, before she started to pull at his clothes. She let him undress her, and let him push her down on their bed, before he started to make love to her. Sweet and tender, they both had no rush. They didn't know how long they would be apart, but Hermione swore that she wanted to get this job done, so she could get back to the man she loved.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear and came undone.

"I love you." he answered, and followed right behind her.

They laid in bed, looking at each other. He kept running his hand through her hair.

"I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot sunshine." Rabastan said, and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I promise I'll get this job done quickly." Hermione answered and kissed him back.

"I'm worried you'll get there with your friends again and suddenly change your mind about all of this. Turn your back on us and ditch the plan. To be a part of the Order again." Rabastan said. He was so scared that they would brainwash her again, and use it against them.

"Don't worry, I won't. They showed their true colors when they chose not to visit or help me. I would never abandon you or the others. You all were there for me when no one else was, I'll always be in your dept. Just please, promise me you'll be careful, don't go and get yourself hurt." she said and snuggled into his side.

"I won't." he answered, and embraced her in his arms.

They laid there for the rest of the night, until the sun came up. Neither one of them closed an eye all night.

"It's time sunshine." Rabastan said, and went over and put some clothes on. Hermione followed his example, and took the clothes the house-elf had provided her with. It looked like the clothing they had from Azkaban, but then again, she was supposed to be looking like a slave.

"There, all set. Rab? Will you keep my wand? Look after it until I'll get back?" she said, and went over and handed him her new wand.

"Of course, but don't you think you should take it with you?" he said and took the wand.

"No, I'm positive. I'm sure that they have my old wand. If not I'll just have to borrow a wand and then forget to return it." She grinned.

"Naughty girl," Rabastan said, before crashing his lips down on hers. He kept her in his arms, and let his hands wander around in her hair, making it look like one big bird nest.

"There, now you don't look like you just bathed, and had your hair combed." he said.

"Thank you Rab." she said and pulled him into a hug.

"Come sunshine, we have to go." he said, and took her hand. They went down the hall of Malfoy Manor, and found Draco already there with his mother.

"Ready Granger?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, let's do this." she said.

Hermione went around and gave them all a hug.

"Remember _Durashka_ , when using the Unforgivables, you have to mean it." Antonin whispered in her ear, when she gave him a hug.

"I will!" she said and smiled at him. She went over to Rabastan and gave him a fierce kiss, she really didn't want to leave him, but knew she had to. Bellatrix started to whistle, and Draco too.

"I love you." Hermione whispered against his lips.

"Love you too Sunshine." he grinned at her. Hermione gave his hand one last squeeze, before she went over and followed Draco through the Floo.

They stepped out of the fireplace and into Borgins and Burkes, and started to walk up to Diagon Alley.

"Are you ready Granger? Remember, keep your head down, and act like you are afraid of me. I won't hurt you, but you have to act like I will, alright?" Draco said, and stopped her before they went out on the street.

"I am, let's do this." she said, and followed after him out on the street.

"Keep up! You stupid Mudblood, we have work to do!" Draco hissed at her, when they got out on the street.

"Sorry Master," Hermione whispered.

"Move!" he said, and pushed her ahead of him, so she almost fell on her face. She went over to Madam Malkins, where they saw some of the Weasley's wandering around.

"Come along Mudblood, or I will have to use the Cruciatus on you again!" Draco shouted.

"No please, not again, please Master, I'll do anything, please, I'm sorry!" Hermione begged, and throw herself at his feet, where she started to sob.

"You stupid Mudblood!" he hissed, and went to pull his wand out.

"MALFOY, LET HER BE!" they heard a shout, and turned around. Hermione lit up in a smile. They saw Harry, Ron and Remus, running to get to her.

"HARRY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Hermione yelled, and started to run to them, when Draco took a hold of her arm. She started to struggle, and Draco had to let go of her arm, to protect himself. Hermione fell, and started to crawl over to Harry, when Remus started the fight.

"I should have known! You filthy bloodtraitors don't fight fair!" Draco said, and then more pops could be heard. Hermione saw Rabastan and Rodolphus standing there behind Draco, and Antonin as well.

"Now, we are even." Draco said, as they started to fire spells against each other. Hermione saw Harry barely dodge a spell, when Tonks came running up the street.

"Let the Mudblood go Draco!" Antonin hissed, before they apparated away. Rabastan looked one last time at Hermione, before he too apparated away.

Hermione started to sob as soon as the Death Eaters were gone.

"Oh sweet girl, Hermione are you okay?" Remus asked, and sat down beside her.

Harry and Ron went over to her and sat down beside her.

"You guys are really here?" Hermione sobbed.

"We are here 'Mione." Ron said and pulled her into a group hug with Harry.

"I can't believe it, I'm not with Master anymore?" she said and looked at them with big eyes.

"Master?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, perhaps we ought to return to the Burrow, before we say anything more. It's clearly not safe here, let's get going. Hermione looks like she could use a hot meal." Remus said, and pulled Hermione in his arms, and carried her.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione sobbed against his neck.

"Hold on tight Hermione." he said, and apparated away with her.

When they landed, she looked up at the Burrow in front of her. She usually liked the Burrow, and felt like home here. But now? All she felt now was betrayed, she could not believe they were so stupid to fall for that trick.

"Who's there?" they heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley yelled. She came out from the Burrow, with her wand raised.

"Just us mum, and look who we found!" Ron said and let Remus in the front gate to the garden.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione dear, is that you?" Molly said and went over to Remus to look at the girl.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said with a small voice.

"Oh dear girl, what happened to you?" Molly said, and showed them inside the kitchen.

"That is what we want to know, Molly, can you get the poor girl something to eat? I'll go and Floo Albus, and get him over here." Remus said and sat Hermione down.

"Sure thing, come dear. Harry and Ron, go get Ginny please, and ask her to find some clothes for Hermione to wear." Molly said, and showed Hermione into the kitchen. Before long, she had a hot bowl of soup in front of her. Hermione took the bowl, and started to sink down on her knees.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing? Get up here!" Molly said, and pulled Hermione up.

"Master always said that I had to eat down on the floor, I wasn't worthy sitting at the table." Hermione said.

"Oh dear girl, you are safe now. Sit up here at the table." Molly said.

Hermione looked around, like she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry." Hermione said, and started hiccupping.

"HERMIONE!" they heard a voice yell, and before long Ginny flung herself at Hermione.

"Oh god Ginny, is that really you?" Hermione said, through tears.

"It's me, what have they done to you?" Ginny said.

"That's what we all want to know."

They turned around, and saw Albus Dumbledore coming over to them, with Remus and Tonks right behind him.

"Why don't you start at the beginning Miss Granger?" he said as he sat before her.

 _Here we go_ , Hermione thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello

I just want to say a huge thank you to the best beta reader ever! MadamKitten is the best.

If you enjoy this story, please take a look at our new one, which has been written with MadamKitten as a co-author! It's called Dominus Mortis.

I want to say thank you to all of you who has left reviews! You have no idea what it means to me.

Please note that in this chapter there will be a fake memory, where there will be contents of rape and abuse. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a hard one to write, and I was so nervous about peoples reaction, but my beta liked it and have read it through. I hope you like it to.

Enjoy and thank

Love Karina

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione sat there, and looked around at all her old friends faces.

"From the beginning?" she asked the headmaster.

"Well, why don't you tell us all what happened in Azkaban for a start?" he said and took the tea Molly offered him.

"It was horrible, the Dementors, the guards, all of it. There was one guard in particular who was downright nasty. McDowell. He kept on watching me, he was so creepy. When we were allowed to bathe, he always made me undress in front of every single person we fought against in the Department of Mysteries. It was so humiliating. To see how dark the eyes of every single Death Eater got when I was undressed. It was horrible. Dolohov even got so far as to touch me while we bathed." Hermione started to sob again, and Ginny started to rub her back in effort to calm her down.

"I know this is difficult for you to talk about this, but please continue Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"McDowell would always came into my cell at night when he had guard duty. He raped me every night. Sometimes, he pulled me out of the cell and raped me right on the middle of the floor, so all the other inmates could see it. It was horrible. To hear Bellatrix cheering him on and telling him what to do. They enjoyed watching me.

When the Death Eaters escaped, they thought it would be fun to take me with them. They killed McDowell. Then forced me with to go with them. They put a bag over my head and then I felt them Apparate us away from the prison. Dolohov apparated with me. He kept on touching me, whispering to me what he would do to me as soon as he was able to.

When we got to our destination, they shoved me into a little cell in a cold dungeon. The only positive thing about this cell was that the Dementors were gone. There were several other young girls in there as well. Some were younger than I am. They were all so scared, and many cried. I think they were Muggles or Squibs.

We were down there for what felt like days, before some of the Death Eaters came for us, and they… they… I'm sorry, it was so horrible, I can't say it." Hermione sobbed and laid her head in her arms.

"Please Hermione, we know it's hard to talk about, but we have to know what happened." Remus said.

"Please don't make me tell you, I couldn't bare it." she sobbed.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you could show us your memory of what happened? I can assure you it will be quite painless." Dumbledore asked.

"I think I can." she said between the hiccups.

"I will take your memory, and we can view it in the Pensieve." Dumbledore said.

"No! I want to give it to you myself. I'll need to borrow a wand, I don't have one." she said.

"We have your old wand here 'Mione." Ron said and started to run up the stairs. He came back down with her wand in his hand, and handed it to her.

"I kept it safe for you here until you could come back to us." he said, while Hermione took it.

It was strange to have her own wand in her hands again, but at the same time, it felt different than the one she left behind with Rabastan.

"Thank you, Ron, it was nice of you to keep it safe. I thought it would be gone for good." she said, and went to pull the memory out.

Dumbledore enlarged his Pensieve from the pocket of his brightly colored robes, and laid it on the table.

"I don't think all of you should see it. We will go into the memory in pairs. Miss Granger, Remus, Harry and myself will see it first, then the rest of you can decide if you would like to view it as well." Dumbledore said.

Hermione put the memory down, and they all gathered around to see it.

* * *

 _She sat in the cell with a younger girl._

" _Do you know where we are?" Hermione asked the girl, she looked to be around her own age._

" _No, I don't know what happened. They just came in the middle of the night and took us." the girl sobbed. ¨_

" _What's your name?" Hermione asked, and moved over to sit beside the girl. She pulled her arm around the girl, and they sat there looking around. Hermione could hear crying all around her coming from the other cells._

" _My name's Eve, what's yours?" the young blond girl asked._

" _Hermione."_

" _Pretty name," the young girl said._

 _As they sat there in silence Hermione was becoming more and more scared. They sat there for what felt like hours, before a pair of Death Eaters opened the cell. She couldn't tell who they were, because they had their masks on._

" _Come along Mudbloods, it's time to play!" one of them said, and pulled Eve out by her hair. She screamed for her mother and father._

" _You too Granger." they said and pulled Hermione by her hair. She screamed and tried to fight them off of her. But they were a lot stronger than her._

 _They pulled her up of some stairs and into a huge room. Hermione could hear screaming and cursing from the other side of the doors._

" _I'm going to enjoy this Mudblood!" one of their captures said._

 _They opened the doors, and pushed Hermione and Eve inside. When Hermione looked around, she started to vomit. All around, Death Eaters were torturing and fucking young girls, many of whom were sobbing for their parents. Some girls hung from the ceiling, their legs and arms bound. Some girls were bound to tables, others looked like they were under the Imperius curse._

 _Hermione and Eve were pulled by their hair up to a huge chair where Voldemort sat._

" _Ahh, if it isn't Harry Potters Mudblood. Come here girl." he said, and Hermione's captor pushed her up in front of Voldemort._

" _You are very pretty. It's a pity really, that you are a Mudblood." he said, as he cupped Hermione face with his hands._

" _I wonder what little Harry Potter would say when he discovers what we are about to do with you." he hissed, and slapped the girl hard across her face. The impact made Hermione fall, and before she could get up, she was pulled up by her hair. She saw when Voldemort cast the Imperius curse, and then made Eve sit in his lap. She watched as the young girl opened Voldemort's trousers, and freed his cock. See saw Eve taking his cock in her mouth, and tried to look away, but was forced to watch by her captor. She wanted to vomit. Eve was bobbing her head up and down in Voldemort's lap. Hermione saw how Voldemort pushed Eve's head down hard on his cock, so she almost choked on it, before he released her head. She could hear him moan._

" _You see Miss Granger, this is where you Mudbloods belong." he said and with a wave of his hand, she was roughly pulled over to a nearby table. Her captor shoved her down hard on the table, so hard her breast was squeezed out flat. It hurt a lot, but she was too afraid to do anything._

" _I'm going to enjoy this, and don't even think about biting!" her captor said, as he bound her arms and legs to each of the table's legs. She could feel him tearing her trousers from her body, and ripping her knickers. Hermione started to cry again, she knew what was about to happen to her._

 _She looked a last time up at Voldemort, where Eve now sat in his lap, and was riding him hard. She bounced up and down, and Hermione could see how Voldemort squeezed Eves nipples hard with one hand, while the other rub her clit._

 _Hermione's captor went around the table, and forced Hermione's head up, before he pushed his huge cock inside her mouth. Hermione started to choke, but her captor wouldn't stop. He took two fistfuls of her hair, before he started to fuck her mouth hard and fast. Hermione tried to breath through her nose, so she wouldn't choke, but found it almost impossible. It hurt in her mouth and throat. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard Voldemort give an order, and felt hands running up and down her body. She felt a hot tongue on her sex, and tried to squirm away from it, but it was impossible with a cock in her mouth._

 _She felt ashamed, because she could feel her body react upon the hot tongue in her folds. She almost moaned when it disappeared, but not long after, she felt two, maybe three fingers in her sex._

" _You see Miss Granger, it really is where you belong." she heard Voldemort say._

" _I hate you." Hermione hissed at him, while getting sperm in her face by the man who had fucked her mouth._

" _Tsk tsk tsk, temper Miss Granger, I believe one orgasm is in order, don't you? You behaved yourself, while my dear friend fucked your mouth. I do believe one orgasm is in order for you." Voldemort said, as he moved some hair away from her face._

" _Do you really think I would let you or your stupid bastard Death Eaters, give me an orgasm?" she moaned. It was really hard not to respond to the fingers in her sex, she knew she ought to hate it. Feel violated, but it felt so good._

" _You will enjoy it, Imperio." she heard Voldemort said._

 _She felt like she was floating, she felt like she was happy._

" _Now dear girl, you will enjoy what we do to you, and you will be rewarded. Scream when you come." she heard a voice say, and she felt compelled to do it._

 _She felt the fingers in her sex, pumping in and out of her, while a tongue started to suck on her clit. She couldn't help it, and screamed her orgasm out._

" _Good girl," Voldemort said, and she felt the fingers from her sex disappeared, before something hard was pushing up in her._

" _ARGH!" she screamed, and felt the Imperio curse leave her body. She started to sob, while her attacker kept on fucking her hard and fast. It hurt so much, and she just wished they would kill her instead of this._

 _She felt her arms and legs being released from the bonds that held her, and she was pulled up in an embrace. Her attacker moved his cock to her tight hole, and felt him starting to push inside her. she could feel the tearing of her flesh when he in one quick move, pushed himself all the way in. She screamed for a long time, and didn't see the man in front of her moving closer._

" _Tsk, such a slut like you Miss Granger, ought to have a cock in each of your holes. I do believe you'll thank me later." Voldemort hissed in her ears, before he went to the side, so one of his men could get to her. The man behind her kept a firm grip on her thighs and pulled them a little bit apart so the man in the front could ease his cock inside her cunt._

 _Hermione didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she felt ashamed, of how her body responded to the things they did to her, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but enjoy it._

" _Now Miss Granger, I want you to say that you want them to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight, tell them you want them, Imperio." Voldemort said, and yet again cast the unforgivable curse._

" _Please, oh god please fuck me!" she could hear her own voice say, and they did._

 _Every time, one pulled out, the other pushed in. She couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth, or the plea she came with. It hurt like hell, but Voldemort kept on telling her to say she wanted it, and she could not shake the Imperius curse off of her._

 _At some point, she felt them shift, and she was pushed back on a table. The one in her tight hole, was pulling out, and she could feel a hot substance on her stomach._

 _The one in her cunt, shifted, and started to fuck her hard. Someone bound her legs, so they were pulled to the sides, while the man fucked her hard. She heard herself asking for more, and the man moved his hand to her neck, and started to choke her, and then darkness._

* * *

They were pulled back from the Pensieve, and Hermione started to cry. It was so easy to play the damsel in distress.

"Oh god Hermione!" Harry said, before he rushed from the room and outside, where they could hear him vomiting.

Remus looked like he was about to be sick, and even Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"Oh your poor girl, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to help you. Please forgive me?" Remus said, and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"How could they? How could they do it!" Harry yelled as soon as he came into the room again.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you are safe now. Everything will be alright." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, where are my parents? I would like to see them very much." Hermione said and looked at the older wizard.

"Oh dear girl, they are dead. A Death Eater attack right after you were sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore said. Hermione just looked at him, and thought.

 _LIAR!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to everyone.**

 **I am sorry for the delay with updating this story, but my muse has not been with me lately on this and Destiny. It wants me to write on my story with MadamKitten, Dominus Mortis.**

 **But fear not, my muse is back! I managed to write a timeline for this story and Destiny. This story here, should have a total of 25 chapter including the epilogue in chapter 26. I can't wait to see what you think of it.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter of Destiny will be up before the end of this month.**

 **Thank you so much for your everlasting support and for all of your lovely reviews. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

 **My Beta and co-author and friend MadamKitten has beta read this for me. I am her forever grateful. Thank you sweety.  
**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review behind. :-)  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione had been with the order for fourteen days now. She found it very difficult to act like nothing was wrong, and act like she wanted to aid them.

Harry and Ron already told her everything they knew, and Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the Death Eaters. She had gained so much new information that she was sure The Dark Lord could use.

Harry had told her about the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, and what it said. He also told Hermione about the Horcruxes.

At first Hermione had been surprised to hear that the order had discovered the Dark Lord's secrets, but when she found out that they already had destroyed some of them, she was very anxious to get back to the Death Eaters so she could warn The Dark Lord. She wanted to tell him how the order had destroyed his diary and how Dumbledore almost gotten cursed from the ring, but managed to destroy it before anything happened.

Hermione had a hard time trusting the people here, she knew they lied almost every time they talked to her. Dumbledore was the worst, he kept Hermione away from the meetings, and wouldn't tell her anything. But Harry had had enough at one point, and told them all that she had to be a part of the order, and that he trusted her.

So today was her first time in a Order meeting. Professor Snape would be there as well, and Hermione was a bit nervous to be with her former Potions professor.

She stood and looked out of the window in her room at the Burrow, which she shared with Ginny. She missed Rabastan so much, she hadn't heard anything from him or any of the others.

There were a knock on her door, which brought her out of her daydream.

"Come in," she said.

"Come on 'Mione! The meeting's about to begin!" Ron said and looked at her.

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute." Hermione answered.

"Sure Mione, see you downstairs." he said and left her room.

She took a few moments to compose herself before she went downstairs to the others. When she got there, everyone was present, even the headmaster.

"Ah good of you to show up Miss Granger, now we can begin." Dumbledore said.

They began the meeting, and talked about the raids the Death Eaters had been on.

"I think it would be best if we could get someone from the Order or perhaps some Aurors to keep an eye out for the Lestranges brothers. They have been seen close to Gringrotts a few times now." Lupin said.

Hermione looked at him, and wondered what it was Rabastan and Rodolphus had been up to.

"We should also keep a close eye on Greyback, he has been spotted not far from Hogsmeade. We believe they are waiting for someone, but we don't know who." Dumbledore said.

"Why not just take them down? If it's only the two Lestrange brothers and Greyback, we should be able to take them down without casualties to our side!" Sirius Black shouted to the group, while banging his fist down on the table.

"I agree with Sirius, we should hit them while we have the chance!" Harry said, and Ron nodded.

"I would not underestimate the Lestrange brothers or Greyback for that matter." Severus Snape said.

"What do you suggest we do Severus? Has Tom Riddle mentioned anything about what Greyback and the Lestrange brothers are doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, as far as I know, he's laying low for the time being. He hasn't planned anything for the foreseeable future. I believe the Dark Lord is waiting for the right opportunity to strike." Snape said.

"I still believe we should strike now and ask questions later." Harry mumbled.

"Why not just watch them and see what they are up to?" Molly asked.

"We should hit them, and take them all out!" Harry shouted.

"I think we should think about what we ought to do, and then hold a meeting in a couple of days. Until then, just lay low, and keep your eyes open." Dumbledore said, as he brought the meeting to a close. Hermione stood behind, and kept an eye out for Severus.

"Miss Granger, I believe you had a question to ask?" Snape said and looked at Hermione.

"Oh yes I did, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Hermione answered playing along.

"We can come with you Mione, you don't have to talk to that greasy git alone." Ron said, and moved to stand behind Hermione with Harry.

"It's a private question, I'd rather not tell you about. I'll be fine, promise." Hermione mumbled.

"Sure thing Hermione, we'll see you later!" Harry said, and pushed Ron away.

Hermione went up the stairs, towards her room, and once inside she pulled out her wand and sent a silencing spell and a locking spell towards the door.

"Why all the precautions?" Snape asked her.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about. I saw you looking at the necklace." Hermione said. Her necklace had at one point gotten out from under her shirt under the meeting, and Snape's eyes had widened when he saw it.

"The Dark Lord did tell me about it, but if I were you, I wouldn't go around with it hanging outside your shirt. I think Dumbledore, the old fool, suspects something. He's concerned, the Death Eaters have been quiet for too long." Snape said, as he went over to the window and sat down.

"I'll be sure to hide it when he's around." Hermione said and sat down on her bed.

"I have a message from the Dark Lord." Snape said.

Hermione quickly sat up straight.

"What's the message?" she asked.

"Your plan is to be set in motion, as we speak, Miss Lovegood is being transported to a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Rodolphus has Tom under a very powerful Imperius curse, and we have a few Death Eaters in disguise inside. You are to write a letter to Miss Lovegood, and plan a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon, where you will take Miss Weasley with you." Snape said as he moved to stand.

"I'll go and write a letter immediately, thank you for bringing the message to me." Hermione said, and waved her wand to bring down her spells.

"You welcome Miss Granger, I'll be seeing you soon." Snape said as he went down the stairs.

Hermione took a few moments to compose herself, before she went out to find Harry and Ron. She found them in their room, where they were arguing.

"Harry, is it possible I can borrow Hedwig? I want to send letter to Luna. I'd really like to see her." Hermione said.

"Ahem, I'm not sure it such a good idea to go and see her Hermione." Harry said and looked down towards his feet.

"Please Harry, I read what happened to her father, it's the least I can do. I really would love for me and Ginny to go over there and have a girls night. I know what you guys think, but I've been through so much, and I really need to talk to someone about all that I've been through." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You can talk to us Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't have to go over to Loony to talk to her, besides, I'm not even sure where she is right now. After her father's death, their house went to the Order, and she was told to find somewhere else to live. It's a new safehouse, if this one should be compromised." Ron happily explained.

"Oh god, tell me you didn't do that? Then that's why it's even more important for me to visit her. I need to be with someone who's not trying to tell me that they know how I feel. Luna has always told me the truth and I need that now. I don't need anyone to sugarcoat everything!" Hermione heatedly explained.

"Okay, okay Mione, jeez, calm down will you? I'll talk to mum tonight, and then you can arrange for you and Ginny to go over there." Ron said and quickly moved out of Hermione's way.

"I'll find Hedwig for you." Harry said and hurriedly followed Ron out.

When evening came, everything had been planned. Hermione and Ginny were to meet Luna at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. The Order had reluctantly agreed to let them go, but the insisted on having Remus and Tonks patrol the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. If Hermione or Ginny got in any danger, all they had to do was send red sparks out of the windows, and then Remus and Tonks would get them out.

When Hermione was in her bed that night, she was starting to become a little nervous. If something went wrong, this would all be on her shoulders and she would be punished for it. She quickly pushed those thoughts away, she had to stay positive. This was one step closer to winning this war.

Morning came way too quickly, but Hermione felt prepared. She went downstairs to the others, and had some breakfast.

They had agreed to meet Luna in her room at four that afternoon. Hermione felt more and more nervous as the time ticked by. She really thought the minutes went slower and slower, but soon enough, it was time for her to leave with Ginny.

Ginny had been happy when Hermione had said she needed a girl talk, but she was not so happy, when she found out it would be with Luna. In the end she had agreed to accompany Hermione.

When they were on their way, Hermione couldn't help but feeling relieved. So far so good.

"I really look forward to this Hermione. I mean, it can be so crowded at the Burrow, it feels wonderful to be able to go out once in awhile. I'm looking forward seeing Luna again. I felt bad for her when she got kicked out of her house, but apparently it was Dumbledore's order." Ginny said.

"But how could he do that? She had just lost her father. He could at least had taken her to the burrow, instead of letting her go around without a home. She lost her father and her home in the same day. I just don't understand how Dumbledore could do that to her." Hermione said sadly.

"I don't know, I tried talking with Harry and Ron about it, but they didn't seem to care. I think Ron was excited about having another safe house that had enough room for quidditch. He's been worried about being stuck at grimmauld place if Death Eaters attack the burrow." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione thought about the new information, it looked like Ginny was a bit angry with the Order and Dumbledore, and she almost told her everything that happened in Azkaban and when she got out, but decided against it. It would not be good, if her suspicions were incorrect.

They went inside the Leaky Cauldron and up towards Luna's room.

"Oh Luna, I'm so happy to see you, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to attend your father's burial." Ginny said and pulled Luna into a tight hug.

"It's fine really, and I'm glad to see you too." Luna said, and moved over to give Hermione a hug.

"Why don't you two sit down, and I'll bring some tea for us?" Luna said, and moved out the door.

"Doesn't she act strange to you?" Ginny asked.

"No more than usual." Hermione answered, and looked around the room. She saw Draco drop his disillusion charm, and raise his wand against Ginny's back.

"Oh Weaslette, I'm so looking forward to this." Draco said, and cast a quick Expelliarmus, and captured Ginnys wand in his hand.

"YOU!" Ginny screamed, and before Hermione could do anything, an arm went around her throat and pulled her back against a strong chest.

"Hello Sunshine." Rabastan purred in her ear. Ginny turned around to see two more Death Eaters coming in through the door.

"I got this sweet blond one just outside the door!" Bellatrix said, and moved in with Luna.

"Please, don't hurt me." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Let go of her you stupid arse!" Ginny yelled towards Rabastan.

"Oh I think not. I think I want to finish what we started before you got away! Bella, why don't you take little Red and the blond one back to the Manor, I'm going to have a little bit of fun with this one first!" Rabastan hissed. The other Death Eaters disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, taking Ginny and Luna along with them. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything, before Rabastan had turned her around and crashed his lips down on hers. Hermione kissed him with everything she had as her hands found their way into his hair.

"God, I missed you!" Hermione said as Rabastan peppered small kisses down her neck.

"I missed you too, love." Rabastan said.

"How long do we have?" Hermione asked, and started to undo his clothes.

"Long enough," he groaned, and took her in his arms. Hermione hooked her legs around his waist, and was soon moaning Rabastans name, as he took her up against the wall. When Hermione screamed his name, he came inside her, and she went limp in his arms.

"God, I really hope I don't have to go another two weeks without you ever again!" he whispered, as he kissed her sweetly.

"I hope not, I don't think I could bear it." Hermione said and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What's the next step of the plan?" Rabastan asked.

"Well, first I'll send red sparks out the window. Lupin and Tonks will rush in here to rescue me, they just need to see us fight for a couple seconds and then you escape without me. I'll go back to the burrow with them, and tell everyone what happened. I'll do my very best to keep Ronald back at the house. As soon as I get him to drop the wards, you guys get in there." Hermione smirked.

"God, you're hot when you are making plans like this! Are you ready to fight?" Rabastan groaned and moved away from her.

"Of course, bring it on!" Hermione smirked.

She quickly fired red sparks out the window, and sent a _Stupefy_ against Rabastan. He blocked it, and quickly sent one towards her. She barely missed it. They continued firing harmless spells against each other, when suddenly the door boost open. Tonks came running in the room with her wand drawn. As soon as Tonks had seen Rabastan, he quickly disappeared in black smoke.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" the young auror asked.

"They took Ginny, and Luna, oh god it's all my fault." Hermione sobbed.

"It's not your fault Hermione, they must have waited on an opportunity like this." Tonks said, and took a hold of Hermione.

"The younger Lestrange brother was here, he raped me!" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh sweet girl," Tonks said, and in the same time, Remus got in.

"Oh Hermione, come, we must get reinforcement." he said and took a hold of her.

She could feel the familiar feeling in her gut of apparation, and when she landed in front of the burrow, they only thing she thought was. _One down, one to go._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all of you!**

 **I Just want to say thank you so much to all of you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. So thank you.**

 **I told you in last chapter that this story would have around 26 chapters in total, but I had to put some of the things I wrote into the same chapter, otherwise it would have been some shorts chapters, and I didn't want that, so it will have 24 chapters in total.**

 **As usual my lovely beta reader, co-author and friend has read this through, so thank you to MadamKitten for all of her help.**

 **All the themes and characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to see what you think of the next one.**

 **Please leave a review behind.**

 **Love**

 **Kalilje**

* * *

Chapter 15

The burrow was like a mad house, the entire order had assembled there. Everyone was shouting at one another, trying to figure out what they should do.

"Clearly, we are going to go and save them! Why are we even discussing this? Let's just go! We can't just let Ginny and Luna down! You know what they did to Hermione, and now you want to let Ginny and Luna go through that?" Harry shouted.

"No, of course we won't let them down, but we have to come up with a plan first. We can't just rush into this." Remus said, sighing as he ran a shaky hand through his sandy blonde locks.

"First, I think we should gather a team. Then we need to go over what happened when they were captured. We need all the details so we can plan out the rescue mission." Tonks said.

"We can't just take a few with us. We all have to go. The more, the better!" Ronald said.

"I agree, it's my girl! My baby girl!" Molly said as she sobbed into her apron.

"Fine, then we all go." Remus groaned.

"No, please, I don't want to go back there, please don't make me." Hermione started to sob.

"You can stay here 'Mione, you'll be safe here." Ronald said.

"No, Ron, please don't go! I can't stand being alone. Please stay, please stay with me." Hermione said as she clung to Ron's arms.

"Mione…"

"No Ron, please, I don't want to be alone, please don't go!" she pleaded, sobbing harder.

"Fine! I'll stay 'Mione, is it okay with you Harry?" Ronald angrily asked.

"It's fine Ron, make sure Hermione's safe, I just want everyone safe." Harry said, and went over to pull Hermione into his arms.

"Right then, we leave in an hour." Tonks said, as they started to make preparations.

"I'm so sorry that they did this to you, Hermione." Harry said, and sat down beside her.

"It was awful." Hermione said.

"I just hope we won't be too late to save Ginny and Luna." Harry said and put his head in his hands.

"I hope that too Harry, I'm so sorry that I insisted on going over there, I never should have done that!" Hermione whispered.

"It's not your fault 'Mione." Ronald said, and gave the witch a hug.

The hour quickly went by, and before long everyone said goodbye. The cracking sounds of apparitions could be heard throughout the house, and then everything was quite.

"Do you want to have something to drink 'Mione?" Ronald asked.

"Yes, some tea please. I could use something hot to calm my nerves." Hermione said and watched as Ronald went out in the kitchen.

She took several deep breaths, and tried to get all her hatred in the front of her mind. She had to be able to hold the Imperius curse, if not, then they would all see which side she truly was on.

Hermione stood up, and went into the kitchen behind Ronald.

" _Imperio_!" she said. Hermione could feel the power she had over him, and knew she would be able to hold it.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione taunted, and went over beside him. His eyes were clouded, and he just stood there and looking straight ahead, he was her puppet, ready to do anything she commanded.

"Be a good lad, and take down the Wards. Now!" Hermione hissed, while pointing her wand at him.

She could feel him trying to shake the curse off, but he just wasn't strong enough. Hermione was glad that she had practiced this curse with Rabastan and Antonin. If she could hold the curse over them, surely, holding it over Ronald wouldn't be a problem.

"Bring down the wards, NOW!" Hermione hissed again.

He went outside the burrow, with Hermione straight behind him, and pulled his wand out. He started to bring down the wards, and Hermione could see a couple off Death Eaters waiting just outside.

"Thats a good boy." Hermione whispered in Ronalds ear, when the wards had completely dropped.

"Oh god Hermione, you did well!" Bellatrix exclaimed, and came over to give the younger witch a hug.

"Thank you Bella!" Hermione hugged the older witch.

"Now, we are going to have so much fun with you, Ginger boy!" Bellatrix said and pinched Ronalds cheek.

"Bella, take the boy with you back to the Manor." Rodolphus lazily said and moved over to Hermione.

"Of course, dear husband." Bellatrix said, and took a hold on Ronalds arms.

"Just to make sure you behave yourself. _Incarcerous."_ Bellatrix said, and Ronald was quickly bounds in ropes. She took the wand from his hand and snapped it in two, before throwing it on the ground.

"See you later!" Bellatrix laughed, and turned on the spot with Ronald. Black smoke enveloped her, and she was soon gone.

"Come on, let's burn it down to the ground!" Rodolphus said, and cast the Fiendfyre curse. Rabastan came over to Hermione, and took her in his arms.

"You did so well, love! I'm so proud of you!" Rabastan purred in her ear.

"I did it! Rab, I did it, I really did it!" Hermione said, giggling with excitement.

"You did!" Rabastan said.

"We should get going, they won't be able to save the house now!" Rodolphus said and went over to both of them.

"Love, we need to get going, but we need to let something off yours stay behind, so they think we have captured you too." Rabastan said.

"Do you still have my wand? The one you gave me?" Hermione asked.

"I do, it's back in our room at the Manor." Rabastan said.

"Then I can leave this behind." Hermione said and took out her old wand.

"Good. Break it and let's get back. The Dark Lord is waiting for us to report back." Rodolphus said and vanished in black smoke.

Hermione took one last look at the burning burrow, then she snapped her wand in two and dropped it on the grass next to Ronald's broken wand. Smiling, she turned to Rabastan who grabbed her arm and apparated them away.

The first thing Hermione saw when they landed at the Manor, was Narcissa who enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Oh dear girl, I can't say how proud I am of you!" Narcissa said.

"Thank you Narcissa!" Hermione said and hugged her back.

"Hermione, the Dark Lord has requested a meeting with you." Lucius said and moved behind his wife.

"Sure, where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Down in my study." Lucius said.

Hermione turned around and gave Rabastan a kiss, before she went down the hall towards Lucius's study.

The door was closed when she got there, so she knocked.

"Enter." came a calm voice from behind.

Hermione took a deep breath, and opened the door and went inside.

"You wished to speak to me, My Lord." Hermione said and bowed her head in respect. Voldemort sat in Lucius's chair behind his desk, and patted his snake on her head. Nagini hissed something, and Voldemort answered it in parseltongue.

"Yes, please close the door Miss Granger, and come here." Voldemort said, and pointed at the chair in front of him. Hermione closed the door and went over and sat down where she had been instructed to.

"Now tell me, how was it to be back with your old friends? Did you learn something useful while you were there?" he hissed.

"I did my Lord. Harry told me about the prophecy, he told me what it said." Hermione said.

"And pray tell, what did the prophecy said?" Voldemort hissed.

"It said, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_ Hermione finish telling.

"I knew that in the end, I had to kill him." Voldemort said quietly to himself.

"My Lord. If I may?" Hermione asked.

"Speak!" He hissed.

"I know you think that the prophecy is about Harry Potter, but it can also be about Neville Longbottom. He was born late in the seventh month as well, and his parents have, according to Harry, also defied you thrice." Hermione said.

"So, what do you propose?" Voldemort asked and stood up. He went over behind Hermione's chair and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Kill Neville Longbottom too!" Hermione said, and was startled when Voldemort started to laugh.

"I like your vengeance. Not only have you aided in the capture of Ginerva and Ronald Weasley, but now, you say that I should kill Neville Longbottom as well?" Voldemort said.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"What more do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"My Lord, they know about your Horcruxes. They have already destroyed a few of them." Hermione whispered, and was startled when Voldemort started to curse out loud.

"How many?" he hissed and leaned in close to Hermione's face.

"The diary in second year, a ring, and a locket. They know about a cup and a diadem as well." Hermione said scared.

"Those stupid bloodtraitors! They will get what they deserve!" He hissed angrily.

"My Lord, they think your snake is a horcrux as well." Hermione whispered.

Nagini started to hissed angrily, and Voldemort yelled and screamed curses, destroying the study. After a while his temper died down and with a casual wave of his wand, the room was put to rights.

"You did well, I must say, at first I thought you wanted to act like a spy for the Order, but now that you've shown your true colors, I have to say, that you did well!" Voldemort said.

"Thank you My Lord, I live to serve you." Hermione said and bowed her head.

"Go. I'll call you all for a meeting later." Voldemort said and sat down again.

"Yes My Lord, thank you." Hermione said, and quickly left the room. Once outside the room, she let herself drop to the floor, trembling. Her heart was pounding, she had been terrified of the Dark Lords reactions.

"Sunshine?"

Hermione looked up and saw the concerned face of Rabastan.

"Oh Rab, I was so scared. He's terrifying when he's angry!" Hermione whispered.

"At least he didn't cursed you." Rabastan said, and pulled Hermione up.

"No he didn't, thank god." Hermione said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Walk with me?" Rabastan whispered. Hermione just nodded, and let Rabastan lead the way.

They went outside in the gardens, and Rabastan kept on holding her close to him.

"I have something for you." He said and gave her back her wand.

"Thank you Rab." Hermione said, smiling as she twirled the wand around her fingers.

"I love you, Hermione." He said.

"I love you too, Rabastan." Hermione said and kissed him. The kiss soon deepened, and she started to pull at his clothes.

"Eager, Sunshine?" He purred in her ear.

"Just get your goddamn clothes off now!" Hermione hissed.

"Yes ma'am!" Rabastan grinned.

Soon all their clothing had been ripped off and thrown to the ground. Hermione was lying under Rabastan and wrapping her legs around him, silently begging him to move. He quickly moved into her and they both moaned from the sensation.

"God, I missed you." Rabastan moaned, and he started to thrust into her.

"God Rab, I missed you to, please, oh god please!" Hermione begged.

"Please what love?" Rabastan purred.

"Please make me come, please!" Hermione moaned.

Rabastan started to pull out, only to roughly thrust back into her. He fucked her hard, and Hermione bit hard on his neck to stop from screaming out loud.

"Come for me Hermione, scream my name!" Rabastan hissed.

"Rabastan!" Hermione screamed, when she came. Rabastan soon followed, and after a few thrusts more, he came inside her.

"I love you." Rabastan whispered, while peppering small kisses on her neck.

"I love you, too." Hermione said.

They stood up and put their clothes back on, before they hand in hand, went back towards the Manor.

As soon as they stepped indoors, Rabastan clutched his forearm, and Hermione hand went to the pendant around her neck.

"He's calling, come on." Rabastan said.

Hermione quickly went up to their room and retrieved her Polyjuice potion. She took a small sip, and made she was sure her appearance had changed before going back down to meet Rabastan.

They went in to the meeting hand in hand, and Rabastan pulled Hermione's chair out. Everyone from the inner circle had gathered, and Hermione watched as Antonin came in dragging Ronald after him. Ginny was soon dragged in by Bellatrix. Bellatrix and Antonin calmly dragged their captives over to two columns, and chained up before they took their seats at the large table with their fellow Death Eaters.

Hermione sat there, looking at her former friends. She could see that they both were very afraid. Hermione could see the terror in their eyes as Voldemort came into the room, with Nagini in tow.

"My dear death eaters, as you can see, we have finally captured Harry Potters best friend and his lover." Voldemort said, and all the death eaters started to cheer.

"It all comes down to Miss Malfoy here, she was the one who came up with the idea. I think it's only fair, that she gets to decide which punishment we should use against our prisoners."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone.**

 **First I want to apologize for the delay, my muse hasn't really been there the last couple of weeks, and I have been so busy with work and other things. I do hope that I can get back to writing again soon.**

 **This has been Beta Read by MadamKitten, she is the most wonderful friend, and I love all her ideas to how to make this better. We have written Dominus Mortis together, and you should try and check that one out. :-)**

 **I must warn you, this chapter is a dark, and please be aware of triggerwarnings, such as Non-Con, Murder, and smut.**

 **I am really looking forward to see what you think of this chapter, so please leave a review behind :-)**

 **Love Kalilje**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione was surprised when the Dark Lord told her that she could decide the punishment. On the one hand, she would love to have that power over her old friends, but on the other hand, they had been her friends for so many years that she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Why not let them decide? The girl has to decide what punishment her brother should suffer through and the brother chooses his sister's punishment? That seems fitting to me." Hermione said and looked at the Dark Lord for approval.

"I like how you think Madam Malfoy!" Voldemort chuckled evilly as he clasped his long thin fingers together in excitement.

"So, who is to be first?" Voldemort asked and looked and Ginny and Ron.

"Ladies first, my lord?" Bellatrix piped up.

"Yes, ladies first, after all, we are but gentlemen." Voldemort said, which every death eater chuckled at.

"Miss Weasley, what punishment should we give your dear brother?" Voldemort asked.

Ginny was looking around, trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"Come now, we don't have all day!" Voldemort hissed.

"A Stinging hex?" Ginny said with a trembling voice.

"A sweet, innocent little Stinging hex. Alright, which of you will do the honor?" Voldemort asked and looked out over his death eaters.

"Me, oh me, please!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"Why of course, please dear Bella!" Voldemort said and looked at Ronald.

The stinging hex was out of Bellatrix's wand seconds after, and hit Ronalds left leg, which gave out under him, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Sweet Salazar, has he always been such a baby?" Rabastan whispered into Hermiones ear.

"Oh yes, he never was one for pain." Hermione answered and looked at her friends, disappointment written all over her face.

"Now it's your turn Mr. Weasley, what do you say?" Voldemort asked.

"Slice her!" Ronald hissed in anger, Ginny's eyes were wide.

"You heard the man!" Voldemort chuckled and watched as Bellatrix went over to Ginny and cut into her arms, causing Ginny to bit her lip in pain. The blood soon dribbled down her arms, pooling on the marble floor. They kept going forward with hexes, Ronald always choosing some more harsh than the ones Ginny chose.

Ginny was soon trembling in pain, while Ronald was standing up right.

"Cruciatus!" Ginny hissed in anger, which made Ronald's eyes pop up in fear.

"No, please, please don't!" Ronald pleaded.

"Bella, will you do the honour!" Voldemort said.

"With pleasure my Lord!" Bellatrix said and bowed.

" _Crucio_!"

Ronald screamed in pain, and tried to get free of his hold. Bellatrix kept on pointing her wand at him, pouring all her anger into the curse.

"Are you okay?" Rabastan asked Hermione, who had turned a bit pale.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione said.

"It's time to take your potion love." Rabastan said and pulled her into his side. Hermione took the polyjuice and took a small sip of it. She hide her face into Rabastans black robe until she was sure the polyjuice had worked.

"I still much prefer you as yourself." Rabastan purred into her ear. Hermione didn't get a chance to respond, because in that moment Ronald had stopped his screaming. Bellatrix ended the curse, and laughed when she saw he had peed in his pants and hang limply on the column.

"Oh dear, is he dead?" Bellatrix asked which made everyone laugh.

"He has just fainted like a little girl!" Dolohov exclaimed which made everyone laugh. Hermione looked at Ginny and could see that she was feeling sorry for her brother. Suddenly Ronald started to cough and came back again, turning more and more red in his head.

"Now Mr. Weasley, what should we do to your sister, hm?" Voldemort asked.

Ronald was clearly trying to think about something when one of the Death Eaters yelled up.

"Give her to Fenrir, he always liked the red heads, and it's the full moon tonight!"

Ronald looked up and looked at his sister, with hate in his eyes.

"Yes, give her to Fenrir!" Ronald said.

"RON! No, please don't!" Ginny said and started to fight more against the bonds which kept her in place.

"I am sorry Miss Weasley, but it would seem that your brother doesn't forgive the cruciatus curse. Dolohov! Lestranges! Go get Fenrir!" Voldemort ordered, to which Rabastan and Rodolphus both stood with Dolohov.

"I'll be right back love!" Rabastan said and kissed Hermione's head. Hermione looked at them both leaving, before she turned around looking at Ginny who was crying freely.

"Are you quite alright Miss Granger?" Voldemort hissed silently to her, seeing if she would turn on them.

"Yes, thank you, I am feeling just fine." Hermione forced herself to say, even if it had been hard to watch.

"Good, because you will be forced to watch Fenrir have his way with the girl!" Voldemort hissed.

"Of course, My Lord!" Hermione said with a trembling voice.

Soon the doors to the room were opened, and Rabastan hurried over and sat down beside her again. Dolohov and Rodolphus came in right behind the huge figure of Fenrir Greyback. He was huge. Hermione had only ever heard about him through Remus, but had never seen the man. He was at least a head taller than Rodolphus, and he was tall! He had broad shoulders, and long black hair with some grey streaks in it, tied up at the base of his neck. Fenrir looked around, sniffing the air, and eyeing Ginny with dark eyes. Fenrir suddenly started to walk towards Ginny, all the while sniffing in the air. His eyes turned almost black and his pupils were dilated.

As soon as Fenrir stood roaming over Ginny, he grabbed a fistfull of her hair, pulling it to his nose, and took a deep breath. He growled low and dangerously, while looking down at Ginny. Ginny whimpered a bit at the way he held on tight to her hair, but she couldn't stop the small moan which escaped her. She was feeling something, but she didn't know what. Fenrir suddenly inhaled deeply, and looked down at her, still with the hair in his hand. He smirked and growled again. He suddenly pulled her hair towards him, which made Ginny yelp in surprise. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deep again. Ginny felt something wet lick up her neck towards her ear, causing her to tremble, and she could feel herself becoming aroused.

"You smell good." Fenrir whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and making her moan quietly again, despite herself. Ginny couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, she was scared and didn't know what would happen.

"Don't cry little one, you are going to be mine!" Fenrir growled, before he pulled her clothes to the side on her left shoulder and bite down hard. Ginny screamed in pain and tried to get him off of her, she started to struggle, but Fenrir didn't bulged.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked confused as she looked at Ginny and Fenrir.

"He is mating with her." Voldemort chuckled.

Hermione looked on and couldn't stop, she really ought to look away, but it was mesmerizing seeing it.

Ginny was screaming in pain, but soon started to struggle less and less. She could feel the Lycanthropy in her blood, feeling the power. Soon Fenrir licked at the wound his sharp fangs had created, before he roughly pulled her off of the column.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked scared and slightly dazed as though she had been drugged.

"You are going to be mine, mate!" Fenrir smirked, before he went to push her down on one of the tables. Ginny was feeling like she was floating, and stopped struggling against the large, strong man. She let Fenrir pull at her clothes, and soon she was naked from her waist down. Fenrir bound her hands to each of the tables legs, holding her in place, before he started to lick at every part of her body he could. He was sniffing and could smell her arousal in the air. He plunged his nose into her sex, and started licking and lapping at her. His rough tongue soon had her trembling in need. Ginny didn't know what had happened to her, she didn't want to feel arousal by him. She was scared, and when Fenrir started to suck at her clit, biting down lightly on it, she screamed. Not in pain.

Soon Fenrir disappeared from her sex, and Ginny tried to push herself up. Her head was pushed into the table as Fenrir plunged into her in one go. Ginny screamed a blood curdling scream, as Fenrir started to fuck her hard and fast against the table. She could hear the others in the room, howling and yelling, but closed it all out. He was big, bigger than she had ever experienced before, and she tried to wiggle to get him off of her.

"This is going to hurt mate!" Fenrir said, before he plunged his fangs into her right shoulder, biting and marking her as his.

The pain this time made dark spots appear behind her eyes, and Ginny screamed loudly in excruciating pain. Fenrir kept on biting her, as he plunged into her over and over, he never once ceased the pace. When he could feel his peak coming closer, he took one of his hands and started rubbing circles down on her nubb. He kept on pumping as fast as he could, while he never once broke his contact with his fangs in her neck, and soon she was screaming when she came. He could feel her walls tighten around his cock, and soon he came into her. As soon as he was sure every last drop of his seed was spent, he removed his fangs from her neck. Ginny had blacked out.

"Well done Fenrir, why don't you take your prize with you? I'm sure she will need to recover from tonight's festivities." Voldemort said.

Hermione had watched the whole thing, and she knew she shouldn't, but she felt aroused by it. She saw how gently Fenrir scooped Ginny into his arms, carrying her away. She looked over at Ronald and wanted to vomit, he had a hard on, and stood, trying to get his hands down to his pants.

"Oh dear, I do think Mr. Weasley liked seeing his sister being mated by a werewolf." which made everyone in the room laugh. Hermione looked around, and saw several Death Eaters squirming in their seats. She looked over at Rodolphus but saw that he had his arms full of Bellatrix, kissing her deeply.

"I think that this is the end of today's meeting. Miss Malfoy, why don't you do the honour of killing this one!" Voldemort said and pointed at Ronald.

Ronald started to plead for his life.

"You want _me_ to kill him?" Hermione asked, clearly nervous.

"Yes." Voldemort quietly hissed.

Hermione stood on trembling legs and went to Ronald, looking at him. She raised her wand and aimed at him.

"No, please, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" Ronald sobbed.

Hermione looked at her former friend, trying to get the willpower to use the curse, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She lowered her wand with tears in her eyes.

"I should have know you couldn't kill your friend Miss Granger." Voldemort said, which caused Ronald's eyes to bulge, looking at her.

"Hermione?" He asked and looked at the woman in front of him. Hermione turned around, looking at the ground, and didn't see Rabastan aim his wand towards Ronald.

"My Lord?" Rabastan said, and Hermione looked on in time to see the green light of the killing curse hit Ronald straight in the chest, and he fell down, eyes wide open.

"Get that filth to the order, and you, get your woman under control!" Voldemort said and dismissed the meeting. Hermione watch how all the Death Eaters went out, leaving her behind with Rabastan and Dolohov, and the body of Ronald.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Rabastan asked angrily.

"I couldn't…" Hermione started.

"COULDN'T?!" Rabastan yelled which startled Hermione.

"I'll get this one to the Order Rab." Dolohov said and pointed at Ronald.

"I am coming with you, I can stand the sight right now." Rabastan said and turned around away from Hermione.

"Rabastan, I couldn't, he was my friend for so many years, I just couldn't." Hermione pleaded.

"We took you in! We cared for you, when no one, not one of your former friends would. And this is how you thank us? By denying a direct order from our Lord? Making not only you look weak, but me as well?" Rabastan yelled.

"Rab, please." Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Don't bother to wait up!" Rabastan hissed and apparated away with Dolohov and Ronald's body, leaving Hermione standing in the room by herself.

She didn't see Bellatrix and Narcissa coming into the room, she barely noticed them helping her to bed, and tucking her in. All she felt was sadness for Ronald's death and for how she acted against the Dark Lord, disobeying an order, and how much faith Rabastan had lost in her.

That night, she cried herself to sleep and Rabastan never came home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't been able to upload. Life has gotten in the way and I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I have not forgotten Destiny or Dominus. I hope to be able to update them both very soon.**

 **This is a bonus chapter from Ginnys POV! I hope you like it.**

 **It has been beta read by the best beta reader ever! MadamKitten, She is the best and I consider her as one of my best friends. 😊**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review behind!**

 **Please be aware of the triggerwarnings! There is smut in this one xD**

 **Love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Ginnys POV. Bonus Chapter.**

Ginny woke up with a jolt, her entire body was stiff and sore. She felt like she had been trampled by a pack of Hippogriffs. Her whole body ached, and she felt sticky between her legs. She looked around and could see all the walls of the cell she was in, even without the light. She tried to stand, but gave up when her legs felt like jelly. She tried to remember what happened, when it all came rushing back to her. She pulled the big heavy coat that was laying over her body off and slowly reached up with trembling hands and ran her fingers gently over her shoulders, feeling the raised skin in the shape of a bite mark. She had one on each shoulder.

"Oh god!" Ginny sobbed and sat down. She could remember it all. Oh what would her parents say if they knew? What had gotten into Ron's head when he told them to give her to Fenrir? And now Ron probably was dead, killed!

Ginny tried to sniffle in the air, and could smell all kinds of smells. Her hearing had also been multiplied, and she felt a lot stronger. She stood on shaking legs, and looked around,she could feel the cold on her bare skin. She sniffled the air and found something there smelt so wonderful. Like the forest and home?

Ginny was confused, but soon found the coat she'd had around her when she woke. She took it up, and inhaled. It smelled of him! Fenrir. How could he smell like home and forest and firewoods? She had to admit that she did love the smell. She suddenly got a flashback from the night before.

 _Ginny suddenly opened her eyes, and looked up at Fenrir Greyback's head. She was lying, nuzzling his neck. She inhaled deeply and loved the smell of the forest that was uniquely him. Fenrir stopped walking when he heard her inhale._

" _Are you okay little one?" he asked and looked down at her, concern evident in his eyes._

" _I feel tired." Ginny answered._

" _It's the wolf in you, you have to adapt. I am sorry, but I have to lock you up. It's the full moon, and I can't look after you right now." Fenrir said as he started to walk again._

" _Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked sleepy._

" _You are to stay here until I come for you, do you understand?" Fenrir ordered._

 _Even if Ginny wanted to say no, she couldn't. She felt herself wanting to please him, to make him proud._

" _Yes." Ginny said silently._

" _Good girl, I promise that I'll come for you in the morning." Fenrir said and kicked a door that opened up to a small cell, with a small cot in the corner. He gently laid Ginny down, who now was starting to tremble._

" _What… What's happening?" She asked clearly afraid._

" _You'll start to transform, I am sorry I have to leave you, but it's for the best for all of us. I won't lose you now that I have finally found you, mate" Fenrir said and whined a bit when she cried out in pain. He nuzzled her neck and gave her a small kiss on the mark he made on her. The mark that claimed her as his mate. He pulled his huge coat off, and gently laid it over her, tucking her in. He knew she soon would turn and he hated himself that he had to go, but his pack needed him. And he wouldn't dare taking her with him until she had a bit more experience. Fenrir stood and made his way to the cell door, opening it and closing it behind her, as Ginny started to scream. Her scream filled the air, when her bones started to crack and replace themselve. Fenrir was whining like a pup, all he wanted was to hold her to him and never let go, but he couldn't._

" _You can do it mate, I know you can." he said, and saw how she started to relax a bit when he talked to her._

" _That's it, just keep calm. I know it hurts, but it will all get better soon." he said, and saw her fur starting to interrupt on her skin. A blood red fur, just like her hair, soon filled the young wolfs body._

" _You're beautiful." Fenrir said and quickly darted away so he could be with the pack, hating how she howled after him._

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Ginny said and pulled herself into the corner of the cell, pulling her legs up to her chest and cradling them. She didn't know how long she sat there, but at some point she must have fallen asleep, because she was woken up by a gentle hand, removing her hair from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Fenrir Greyback's concerned face.

"Are you okay little one?" Fenrir asked and looked her over.

"I don't know." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and then you can met the rest of the pack." Fenrir said and stood, holding one of his large hands out to her. She looked at it for some time, before she took it. Loving the way he pulled her up like she weighed nothing. She stumbled and was pulled straight into his chest. Ginny inhaled and soon relaxed when she smelt the forest on him.

"You smell like forest, and firewood, and home." Ginny said and suddenly started to blush, she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"You smell like summer, and winter all the same." Fenrir said and inhaled near her ear, smelling her hair.

Ginny moaned when he nuzzled at the place he had marked her the day before.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked in haze.

"You're my mate, I'll do anything to protect you, you're mine, now and forever!" Fenrir said.

Ginny growled a bit, loving it and hating it at the same time. She started to feel her arousal building up again, and by the way Fenrir inhaled deeply, she knew he could smell it. His eyes turned over with lust and he looked down at her. Before he could stop himself, he crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her fiercely.

Ginny hadn't expected that, but moaned and jumped into his arms, kissing him back just as passionately as he had kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her hands wander up and down his strong arms. She growled when he pushed her against the wall, pulling his pants down and roughly entered her. Ginny moaned in pleasure, of the feeling of him filling her so completely. She didn't have time to adjust before he was pulling out, only to push back in, hitting all the right spots. Ginny moaned and arched her back, making him go even deeper.

"Oh, Fenrir!" Ginny moaned, and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. She bit down on his lips, drawing blood, which only made Fenrir growl and quicken his pace.

"You're mine mate!" he growled.

"Yours, oh god Fenrir, harder!" Ginny said, she had never felt such pleasure before. She had had sex before, but nothing felt so good and so right as this. Fenrir obliged, and pounded into her faster and faster, until they both came at the same time. Fenrir sat down, pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap, while he kissed her and nuzzled her neck.

"I really need to take a bath. And get some clean clothes." Ginny said, as she felt sweaty and sticky.

"I have a dress you can wear until we find something else. Come with me mate, and I'll show you where you'll live from now on." Fenrir said and kissed the mark before he stood. He gave Ginny the dress, and when she was fully dressed, he wrapped her in his coat before he pulled his pants up. He held out his hand towards Ginny, who gracefully took it.

"I can hear all kinds of things, it's confusing." Ginny said and went to cover her ears.

"You just need to concentrate on only one sound. I can hear Malfoys blasted peacocks, try and listen to them, only them." Fenrir said gently.

Ginny closed her eyes, concentrating on it, and suddenly she could hear them, they were rather loud, but she figured it was because of the Lycanthropy in her blood.

"I can hear them!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Good girl!" Fenrir grinned at her, which somehow made Ginny feeling proud. She wanted to please him in every way.

"Can I ask something?" Ginny said when they came to the door, leading to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Anything mate." Fenrir answered and opened the door.

"What does it mean that I am you mate?" Ginny asked, suddenly blushing fiercely.

Fenrir stopped and looked down at his small mate.

"It means that you belong to me and the pack now. No one will ever be able to take you away from us, I won't let that happen. You won't want to be with anyone else besides me, and you will find that you want to please me, as I want to please you. You will never be able to be with another man, because I would kill him if that happened." Fenrir said.

"You would kill for me?" Ginny asked, looking at the older werewolf with huge eyes, she already found that she wanted to please him and do anything in her power to be with him.

"I would give you the moon if you asked me to. I'll do anything for you because you're my mate. Not many wolves finds their mates, and when they do, they will never let their mate out of sight. They will always feel the pull to them, always feel the need to be close to them." Fenrir explained as the reached the start of a wood.

"Is that why I feel the need to please you? To be with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes little one." Fenrir said and kissed her temple so sweet that it made Ginny knees week.

She smelled the air, and could smell a lot of other wolves senses in the air.

"I can smell them." Ginny said and looked inside the forest.

"You are the Alphas mate, so they will respect you. If I am not around, they will follow you." Fenrir said, and started to push her into the forest.

"Won't they try and kill me?" Ginny asked suddenly nervous.

"No, they won't harm you." Fenrir said, when suddenly a blond man stepped out in front of them. He had long blonde hair, that was tied in his neck. Ginny felt a bit nervous, but when the man eyed her up and down, she growled at him. Only wanting Fenrir to look at her like that. The man growled but lowered his gaze.

"Mate this is our Beta Raulf. Raulf meet Ginny, my mate!" Fenrir said, looking at the other man who was smelling the air.

"That is why she smells of you." the man Raulf said and looked at her.

"She is to be treated with the respect you show me!" Fenrir growled.

"Of course Alpha, forgive me." Raulf said and looked first at Fenrir then at Ginny.

"I forgive you." Ginny said before Fenrir could respond, which made Raulf chuckle.

"Come and meet the rest of the pack!" Fenrir said and playfully shoved Raulf a bit. Ginny felt happy, and took Fenrir's hand and before long they were in a clearing, looking at all the wolves, and she felt home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it. I think my muse has started to get back, but not completely. I really hope to have some more chapters written during the next couple of days/weeks. Please bare with me.**

 **I want to thank you all for leaving reviews and following my story even when my muse has it with dissapearing. So THANK YOU! :-)**

 **I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a short one. :-)**

 **It has been beta read by the best friend ever! MadamKitten. She is the best. If you haven't already you should check out our story Dominus Mortis. We have written it together.**

 **Enjoy this latest chapter, and please leave a review behind ;-)**

 **Love**

 **Kalilje**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione woke up feeling a bit nauseous.

She turned, and quickly ran to the loo.

Hermione vomited, and felt her stomach contract. As soon as she was finished, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Then she crawled back into bed wishing that Rabastan was there, but there was no sign of him. She wasn't keen on going down to the others yet, and decided to get some more sleep.

* * *

It was several hours later before Hermione woke up again. She went to shower and grabbed some robes and pulled them on before she walked down towards the dining room, hoping to find someone to talk to. She wanted to see if they knew where Rabastan was. As soon as she entered, she found Bellatrix and Rodolphus sitting there, chatting and eating.

"Good morning." Hermione mumbled and moved inside.

"Morning? It's been hours since it was morning." Rodolphus said and looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." Hermione said blushing severely as she took a seat, avoiding eye contact.

"You can look at us Hermione, we all know that it was an impossible task you were given, we have all been there once or twice. Rabastens pride is just hurt, he'll come around." Bellatrix said and put her hand over Hermione's, which made Hermione cry.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't do it!" Hermione sobbed.

"Don't be Hermione! The Dark Lord is not mad at you, he knew it was an impossible task to give you, but he wanted to tell you that you won't be given another chance. Next time, you do it or you face the consequences." Bellatrix said and taking a napkin, she started to gently remove the tears from Hermione's face.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, hoping they knew who she wanted to talk to.

"Narcissa should be here shortly. Rabastan, Draco and Antonin are on a raid, they should be back later this evening." Rodolphus said apologetically.

Hermione took some water and nodded slightly, she was starting to feel nauseous again.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione?" Bellatrix asked looking at her, but before Hermione could answer. Narcissa came running into to room, crying.

"Cissy what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked and ran to her sister.

"I just heard from Lucius, something went wrong!" Narcissa sobbed.

"What do you mean with something went wrong?" Hermione asked concerned and scared.

"It was a trap, they were waiting for them." Narcissa sobbed.

"Who were, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked.

"The order! Bella, they took my son! They took my Draco!" Narcissa sobbed.

All color disappeared from Hermione's face, and she suddenly ran from the room, and barely made it to the bathroom before she started puke her guts out.

She felt someone pulling her hair back and away from her mouth and turned around, watching as Bellatrix held her hair in place.

"How long have you been puking?" Bellatrix asked concerned.

"Only this morning, it must have been something I ate and the things that happened yesterday." Hermione said with tears down her cheeks.

"Rodolphus has gone to find out what happened, I let Luna take care of my sister." Bellatrix said and handed Hermione a wet cloth.

"Thank you." Hermione sobbed, this couldn't happen. This just couldn't happen. Rabastan was supposed to come back to her so they could talk this through, not disappear.

"Hermione? Do you mind if I try and use a spell on you? Just so we know what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked when Hermione stood up. She shook her head no. Bellatrix took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's abdomen. Suddenly a bright light interrupted, glowing around her stomach. Hermione looked down nervous, and then up at Bellatrix, who was smiling.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked, nervous if she was sick.

"Nothing is wrong Hermione, you're pregnant!" Bellatrix beamed.

Hermione stood shocked and looked at Bellatrix before she broke down in tears again.

"Oh I am sorry sweetheart, I thought you would be happy!" Bellatrix said embarrassed.

"It's not that! What if Rabastan doesn't come home! He will never know he is about to become a father, and he wasn't home at all last night!" Hermione sobbed into Bellatrix's neck.

"There, there, it's not the first time something has gone wrong, I am sure they'll be here soon." Bellatrix said as she rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back.

"Now, why don't we go downstairs and wait for Rodolphus, hmm?" Bellatrix said and used her thumb to remove some of the tears on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione nodded, and let Bellatrix lead her down. She made sure that Hermione was comfortable on the couch, before she went to retrieve some tea for her. Not long after, Narcissa and Luna appeared, both clearly upset. Hermione didn't know what Luna's relationship was with Draco, but she was sure that they were together.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Luna asked and sat down beside her.

"No, what if they don't come back?" Hermione whispered and started to cry again.

"They will, I am sure of it, we just need to have faith." Luna said and smiled sadly. Hermione only managed to nod, but she had a hard time having faith.

For what felt like hours they sat there, waiting for Rodolphus to return. Lucius had come home some hours ago, but he didn't knew anything else than what he already had told Narcissa. Suddenly they heard a pop and they all turned around to see Rodolphus with Severus Snape.

"Severus, what happened?" Narcissa pleaded as she cried into her husband's chest.

"All I know is that it all was a trap, the whole Order was waiting for them, as soon as Rabastan and the others turned up to deliver Ronald's body all hell broke loose. I don't know where they are keeping them, I only know that they have them all and that they are alive for now." Snape said and looked around. Hermione broke down in tears again, and Luna hugged her.

"Is there something we can do?" Luna asked calmly, but Hermione could hear she was nervous.

"Not at the moment. I am afraid we will have to wait and hope they contact us. I have to go. I am suppose to met the Dark Lord in Spinners End. I'll let you know as soon as I have any news." Snape said and apparated away.

"We have to do something!" Narcissa cried.

"And we will, but we don't know where they are being held. We have to wait love." Lucius soothed her.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Narcissa cried.

"Neither can I!" Hermione cried and stood up.

"Sit down and relax Hermione, you shouldn't stress yourself too much in your condition." Bellatrix said and went to her.

"Condition?" Narcissa asked and looked at the young witch.

"Whoops, sorry!" Bellatrix said, with a giggle.

Hermione looked at all the faces who were looking at her.

"I am pregnant, I just found out today." Hermione mumbled.

"I am going to be an uncle?" Rodolphus asked in awe looking at the young witch. Hermione just nodded.

"And Rabastan doesn't know I take it?" Rodolphus asked, walking over to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and started to cry again, when Rodolphus pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"It's alright, I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to get him back to you." Rodolphus said and soothed her.

"Thank you." Hermione hiccuped. Soon everyone came over to congratulate her, trying to forget for a moment that they didn't know what had just happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone.

I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life has been hectic and I just started a second job so that means I work 12 days straight with only 2 days off. Its hard so I hope you will bear with me when there will be a bit between chapters. I hope to be able to finish this fic this year.

Thank you to all of you who has reviewed and favorited this fic. Thank you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

My beta and co-author MadamKitten has as always beta read this chapter and the new chapter I uploaded for Destiny. She is the best and I would never have been able to update without her help.

Have a nice summer

Love Kalilje

* * *

Chapter 19

It had been four days. Four days since they found out that the Order had Antonin, Draco and Rabastan.

Rabastan. Every time she thought about him, Hermione was sad. They had parted on unfriendly terms and Hermione hated it.

She currently sat in the library of Malfoy Manor, creating a list of all of the spells she had been able to do as a first year.

Hermione needed to work on something. She couldn't stand to just sit around waiting and doing nothing.

She was so consumed with her work that she didn't notice when Bellatrix had entered the library.

"What are you working on Hermione?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione turned around and looked at the dark witch.

"You startled me, I didn't hear you come in." Hermione said and tried to calm her breath and heart.

"Sorry," Bellatrix grinned, "but are you working on?"

"You remember that I've been tasked with creating a test by The Dark Lord, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Bellatrix asked.

"Well, these spells here are the ones I was able to use the first time that I tried them. Some of the Purebloods couldn't. If I, as a Muggleborn, can use them, I think they would provide as a test. If the Muggleborns can use them and master them then they will get permission to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Those are some of the easiest spells for a first year, I think it would work." Bellatrix said as she looked over the list.

"I really hope so." Hermione said and sat down.

"We should show it to the Dark Lord right away. See if he has anything to add." Bellatrix said as she took Hermione's hand in hers and almost dragged her out of the library.

"Bellatrix wait up, I almost tripped." Hermione said as she tried to keep up with the dark witch.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't want the Dark Lord to be mad at you for failing to kill that Weasley boy, if you show him this, I am sure he will be pleased." Bellatrix said as she stopped in the hallway.

"I really like you Hermione, and I couldn't bare it if anything should happen to you, least of all now that you carry a Lestrange heir. You are my sister, and I protect my family." Bellatrix said.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she embraced the dark witch.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bellatrix asked concerned.

"No you didn't, I'm sorry. It's just everything that goes on right now, my hormones are just all over the place." Hermione hiccupped.

"Sh, sh, now dry your eyes and let's go met the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said as she transfigured a handkerchief for Hermione.

"Thank you, Bella." Hermione said.

The dark witch smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. The walked over to the study and Bellatrix knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice come from behind. Bellatrix gently squeezed Hermione's hand before she opened the door.

"My lord," Bellatrix and Hermione said as they bowed their heads in respect.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord said as Nagini flicked her tongue towards them.

"Hermione has something to show you, My Lord." Bellatrix said as she gently pushed Hermione over to the Dark Lord.

Hermione's hand was shaking when she handed him the test.

"I made a test my Lord, some of the most simplest spells. I was able to use them the first time I tried them, when some purebloods couldn't. I believe we can test all future muggleborns and if they can use those spells, then they are powerful enough to enter Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"You could do all these spells on your first attempt?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Hermione said and bowed her head slightly.

"I am impressed. I know a great deal of purebloods who couldn't do these in their first attempt." Voldemort said.

"Thank you, My Lord." Hermione said.

"Bellatrix, go fetch Greyback and his mate." Voldemort said and dismissed the dark witch.

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix said as she bowed her head and closed the door behind her.

Hermione stood and was a bit afraid of what would happen.

"Tell me Miss Granger, are you with us or the Order?" Voldemort asked.

"With you, My Lord." Hermione said.

"Then why did you not kill Mr. Weasley when I told you to?" he asked.

"I was afraid my Lord, afraid of failing and I couldn't do it. My emotions were all over the place and I am so sorry that I couldn't, I never wanted to disappoint anyone." Hermione said as she started crying again.

"Don't cry Miss Granger." Voldemort said clearly not used to woman crying like that in front of him. Crying in fear yes, but not like this.

"These damned hormones!" Hermione sniffed. She was startled when the huge snake had slithered it's way over to her and now was flicking her tongue towards her stomach. The snake hissed something and looked at Voldemort who answered her.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked clearly concerned that something was wrong.

"She tells me that she can feel your child, she tells me that your child will be powerful. She can sense it and the power." Voldemort said.

Hermione's mouth opened a little but no word came out.

"Thank you, Nagini." Hermione said and the huge snake turned around and went back to her master's side.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened to show the huge figure of Fenrir, and Ginny by his side. She looked strong and beautiful. She had her long red hair lying around her shoulders and she moved with confidence.

"You summoned us my lord?" Fenrir said and bowed, Ginny followed his movement.

"Yes, I thought you mate would welcome her old friend and we could let them visit for a bit Come Fenrir, I have a task for you, let your mate see her old friend again." Voldemort said. It was then that Ginny saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" she asked clearly not expecting to see her here.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione whispered and looked down. She didn't see the read head as she launched herself into a hug around Hermione. The Dark Lord left the room with Fenrir, after they saw the girl's hug.

"I am so sorry Hermione about everything!" Ginny said..

Hermione's arms found their way around Ginny's trembling form.

"I am sorry too." Hermione whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong!" Ginny said and smiled.

"You are a werewolf because of me." Hermione sadly said.

"Don't be sorry Hermione. I know this might sound crazy, and believe me, it was not my dream to become a werewolf. But now that I am, I feel confident. Strong and I feel so much love. The way the pack works, it's amazing Hermione. Everyone has taken such good care of me, and Fenrir? He is, I really can't describe it. But he is so loving and caring. I know that it's because of the mate thing, but he makes me feel alive! I've never felt this wonderful before. It's like a gift." Ginny said with a loving glaze in her eyes.

"I am happy that you found love even if it wasn't like everyone else." Hermione said and smiled.

"You found love too." Ginny grinned.

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked.

"I can smell it. You are pregnant, right?" Ginny said and smiled.

"I am." Hermione said and put her hands protectively on her stomach.

"Who is the father?" Ginny asked and took a hold on one of Hermione's hands.

"Rabastan." Hermione said and got tears in her eyes again.

"He is hot! I'll give you that!" Ginny grinned and tried to lift the mood up.

"He really is." Hermione chuckled, and smiled.

"I bet he's not as good as Fenrir in bed! Damn! I could barely walk straight this morning!" Ginny grinned.

"Oh sweet Merlin Ginny, thats is way too much information. I do not need to know that." Hermione grinned.

"But it's true! I am telling you Hermione, that man sure knows how to fuck!" Ginny grinned and laughed when Hermione's face turned red.

"See I got you in a better mood really quickly right?" Ginny smiled.

"You sure did. Do you know what happened to Ron after… you know?" Hermione asked.

"Fenrir told me that he's dead. He also told me that my own brother was wanking while watching me getting mated." Ginny growled.

"I am sorry Ginny, the Dark Lord ordered me to kill Ron, but I couldn't. Rabastan was the one to do it, he got so mad at me and left after our argument, he didn't come back and he doesn't even know that he is going to be a father. My life is so messed up!" Hermione broke down in sobbes and Ginny quickly embraced her.

"There, there, I am sure he will forgive you, and he is going to be so happy when you tell him the news!" Ginny smiled.

"I hope he is okay, I hope they all are." Hermione hiccuped.

"I am sure we will hear something soon." Ginny said.

They ordered some tea from an elf when Luna suddenly came into the room.

"Oh did I interrupt anything?" Luna asked.

"No you didn't, why don't you come and sit?" Ginny said. "Thank you Ginny, being a werewolf suits you. You look beautiful and strong." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna." Ginny said and smiled.

"Do you want some tea?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please." Luna said and smiled.

They talked for awhile and Hermione enjoyed that she had two of her friends with her.

They didn't see Bellatrix enter.

"Severus is here, he says he has news about Rabastan and the others. The Dark Lord has called a meeting." Bellatrix said.

"Do he want us all there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, come on let's go." Bellatrix said.

They all left and walked down to the big drawing room where most of the Death Eaters already were. Hermione took her usual seat, while Ginny went to Fenrir. Luna took a place near Draco's mother.

The Dark Lord and Nagini came in as the last one.

"Hello, my followers. I bring news about our missing brothers. Severus if you would please tell the others what you have just told me." Voldemort said.

"The order has finally told me of the whereabouts of Rabastan, Antonin and Draco. I haven't seen them myself, but I overheard them speaking. They are being held at Grimauld Place. They plan on making a exchange. The three men for the three girl's." Severus said. Everyone heard Fenrir growling when he heard the news.

"When?" Rodolphus asked looking at Severus.

"I don't know. They didn't say, but I believe they will do it soon. Potter is livid about the loss of Ron and he vowed that he would not lose these girls." Severus said.

"We need a plan for when this will happen." Bellatrix said.

"The best way to get rid of the Order and Harry, is to bring the fight to them." Hermione said and looked at the Dark Lord.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Voldemort asked. "Grimauld Place is under the Fidilius Charm, we just need Sirius to tell us, and then we all can go there." Hermione said.

"The fight would bring Aurors along, it's in a Muggle neighbourhood. We should try and get the fight somewhere else." Rodolphus said.

"Then let us make the exchange, we girls can find a way to get back, or we can make a run for it when the exchange takes place." Hermione said.

"It is not that simple. I fear that the Order would not keep their word on this. I don't know what they have planned, but I fear that they won't let you get Rabastan and the others. I think it is a setup." Severus said.

"We can't just let them get away with this. We need to get them back!" Hermione cried.

"And we will. As soon as the Order contacts us about this, we will accept it. If the Order goes back on their word, then it's up to you three girls to get Rabastan and the others out." Voldemort said.

"We can do this." Hermione said.

Voldemort nodded approvingly at her and looked at Ginny and Luna.

"I will do anything to get Draco back." Luna said.

"I'll do it. Just please don't hurt more of my family." Ginny whispered. Fenrir put his hand on her shoulder and she shook in silent sobs.

"If they attack us, we will harm them. I cannot let my Death Eaters fall because we can't harm them. But if they stay out of this, then we won't touch them." Voldemort said.

Ginny looked up with wide eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord. I'll make sure to keep them out of this." Ginny said and let Fenrir pull her into an embrace.

Just then a blue silver light came flying into the room. A Lynx patronus stopped in front of Voldemort and spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt dark voice.

" _We have your men. We want our girl's. Be at the shrieking shack at midnight tomorrow, there the exchange will take place._ _No tricks, or you men will die!"_


End file.
